IN HEAVEN
by ckhevl9806
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!] Ketika pekikan kematian ibarat sebuah mutiara yang pecah menjadi butiran kehampaan kemudian berpendar di tengah kelamnya samudera. "Kau tahu, hyung? Rasa sakitku hanya akan hilang jika aku memilih untuk mati." KyuHae brothership RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : IN HEAVEN**

 **Author : Ara**

 **FB : Ara Resyara**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

.

 **IN HEAVEN**

.

.

.

 _ **Ketika pekikan kematian ibarat sebuah mutiara yang pecah menjadi butiran kehampaan kemudian berpendar di tengah kelamnya samudera.**_

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Donghae menyeka keringatnya sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kakinya dengan asal melepaskan sepatu dan melemparkannya begitu saja pada tempat sepatu yang berada di samping pintu.

"Tentu saja membawa makan malam kita hari ini, Kyu."

Donghae yang hanya seorang remaja berumur 19 tahun itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah letihnya. Ia cukup letih dengan pekerjaannya yang hanya sebagai kasir di sebuah minimarket. Meski letak minimarket itu berada di ujung kompleks rumahnya dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter, namun bekerja seharian selama hampir 12 jam apalagi terus menerus berdiri dan tersenyum melayani pelanggan itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Meski hanya bekerja sebagai kasir dan Donghae yang hanya mampu mengenyam bangku sekolah menengah pertama, itu sama sekali bukan hal buruk baginya. Ia tidak mengeluh apalagi menyesal. Tuntutan hidup serta kondisi ekonomi yang mengharuskannya melakukan semua ini.

"Hae _hyung_ , kurasa kita bisa menghemat makan malam kita sekarang untuk besok pagi." Celetuk seorang lelaki lainnya yang juga beranjak remaja. Lelaki berwajah pucat dengan tinggi beberapa centimeter diatas Donghae itu berceletuk ringan.

Donghae mengusap ringan puncak kepala lelaki itu yang merupakan adiknya, Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau lapar, Kyuhyunnie."

" _Aniya_ , aku tidak lapar. Sesekali, bukankah tidak apa jika kita hanya makan sekali untuk sehari?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengeraskan ekspresinya. "Tadi Shin ahjussi berencana akan memberikan kita dua potong roti jika ia selesai mengantarkan anaknya. Kau tahu, _hyung_? Pagi ini, puteri satu-satunya Shin ahjussi itu baru saja menyelesaikan jenjang sarjananya tadi pagi. Jadi beliau ingin memberikan kita dua potong roti keju spesial dari tokonya."

Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya nasib Kyuhyun sendiri sedikit lebih baik daripada kakaknya itu. Ia masih dapat bersekolah dengan baik hingga jenjang sekolah menengah atas. Itupun dengan mengemis beasiswa dari otaknya yang brilian.

Donghae mengukir senyum kecil. Meski adiknya itu masih berusia 16 tahun, Kyuhyun tetap terlihat sebagai anak kecil yang polos. "Begitukah? Kapan Shin ahjussi bertemu denganmu, Kyu?"

"Pukul lima pagi, tepat lima belas menit sebelum _hyung_ pergi bekerja. Kurasa ahjussi memberitahukan hal itu untuk berbagi kebahagiaan puterinya. Kita harus berterima kasih padanya, _hyung_."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, ia segera membawa bungkusan putih yang berisi seporsi jjanjangmyeon itu ke dapur untuk disimpan. "Aku akan mengunjungi Shin ahjussi besok untuk membantu toko rotinya."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaknya, ia yakin setelah menuju dapur pasti kakaknya akan pergi mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun seperti mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_! Kau jangan mandi dulu!"

Kakaknya itu berbalik dengan wajah heran. " _Waeyo_? Apakah keran kamar mandi kita kembali mati?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Persediaan sabun kita habis, aku lupa membelinya tadi siang. Jangan mandi dulu, _hyung_. Aku akan membelinya di minimarket dulu, ya?"

Kini giliran Donghae yang memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya itu. Dengan setengah berlari, Kyuhyun melesat ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil jaket dan beberapa lembar uang secukupnya.

Donghae merasakan firasat yang begitu aneh dan begitu ganjil. Refleks, ia menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak tidak beratur. Tidak, remaja yang merupakan anak sulung dari keluarga Lee itu tidak merasakan sakit apapun pada jantungnya. Namun, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tidak menentu. Sebuah perasaan buruk yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kyu?"

Donghae menatap sekeliling rumahnya. Apakah Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke minimarket? Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian adiknya itu.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi , Donghae memilih untuk segera menyusul adiknya itu. entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan, rasanya ada sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak merasuk pada jiwanya.

Remaja yang tidak tamat sekolah itu terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa, bahkan tanpa memperdulikan bahwa kakinya akan melepuh oleh panasnya aspal karena dirinya yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, disinilah Donghae berdiri. Tepat di seberang minimarket tempatnya bekerja sekaligus tempat Kyuhyun berada untuk membeli sabun mandi. Namja itu tersenyum lega karena meskipun tidak dapat bertemu dengan adiknya, Donghae dapat melihat dengan jelas dari pintu kaca minimarket tersebut yang terbuka menampilkan Kyuhyun yang menenteng sebuah kantung belanja.

Donghae mengusap peluhnya sejenak. Ia masih di tempat yang sama dengan tujuan menunggu adiknya itu menyeberang jalan. Konyol? Katakanlah begitu. Donghae hanya merasa sedikit tenang setelah melihat sosok adiknya itu meski jaraknya berada terpaut beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hae _hyung_!" ternyata Kyuhyun cukup cepat menyadari keberadaan Donghae.

"Kenapa Hae _Hyung_ berada disana? Bahkan dia tidak memakai sandal. Dasar." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil memandang geli kakaknya yang berada di seberang jalan.

Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil sesekali tertawa meledek. Entahlah apa yang ia tertawakan, tapi sepertinya sudah jelas bahwa remaja berumur 16 tahun itu menertawakan kakaknya sendiri.

"Aish!" Donghae merutuk kesal. Sudah capek-capek ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, malah ia ditertawakan oleh adiknya yang jahil itu.

Barulah beberapa detik kemudian, Donghae merasakan panas yang menyengat pada telapak kakinya. Donghae segera berbalik untuk kembali pulang ke rumah dengan cepat sebelum suara Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

" _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Donghae yang mengabaikannya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Apa Hae _hyung_ marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa resah. Ia takut kakaknya itu marah hanya karena ia menertawakannya tadi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa untuk segera menyeberang jalan dan menyusul Donghae.

Namun sayangnya, lampu lalu lintas yang masih menunjukkan dengan jelas warna hijau disana, serta mobil-mobil besar yang senantiasa menggagahi jalanan itu tidak dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Donghae _Hyung_!"

BRAKK!

Donghae yang mendengar suara keras itu langsung membatu di tempatnya. Ia masih berada beberapa jarak dari tempat awalnya berdiri tadi. Donghae menelan ludahnya pahit. Ia yang masih memunggungi tempat itu mulai gelisah ketika mendengar banyak orang yang mulai berisik dan ribut.

Donghae hanya terlampau takut, dan ketakutannya semakin menjadi ketika ia membalikkan badannya.

Dua buah mobil sedan yang telah berhenti begitu saja di jalan dengan keadaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Dan… darah yang menggenang, sebuah kantung belanja yang ia kenal, serta sosok tubuh yang tergeletak disana.

Adiknya, dengan kepala yang penuh darah ada disana. Berada diantara himpitan kedua mobil sedan itu.

"KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

"ANDWAE! Kyu! KYUHYUN!"

"Yak! Donghae-ya! _Ireona_!"

"Kyuhyunnie!"

"LEE DONGHAE, BANGUNLAH!"

Donghae nyaris berteriak kencang dalam tidurnya ketika sebuah tepukan yang begitu keras –sangat keras- menyengat kedua pipinya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Donghae tersentak hingga terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya setelah megalami bunga tidur kelam yang menganggu otaknya sedemikian rupa. Dan entah yang keberapa kalinya pipinya selalu sakit karena ditampar oleh seseorang yang selalu membangunkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. pelakunya Eunhyuk, sahabatnya. Donghae tentu tahu itu.

"Sesekali kau harus konsultasi ke psikiater mengenai mimpimu itu, Hae! Kau tahu? Kau bisa gila jika seperti ini terus!"

Donghae mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya berdengung mengumandangkan rasa sakit yang sama setiap hari, setiap saat dan setiap ribuan detik yang berlalu selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. matanya kembali terpejam menahan rasa panas disana.

"Pukul berapa ini?"

Suara serak itu hanya disambut decakan kesal oleh Eunhyuk, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja Donghae.

"Pukul tujuh pagi. Aku tahu kau sudah minta izin untuk tidak bekerja. Tapi kau terlambat bangun dan aku sudah capek membangunkanmu sejak sejam yang lalu."

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya diatas single bed itu. wajahnya kusut, matanya membengkak karena begadang. Tidak lupa, pipinya tirus, badan yang kurus serta kusam wajahnya dapat mengartikan bahwa Donghae tidak makan dengan baik. Oh, sejak 5 tahun ini, Donghae memang tidak pernah makan dengan baik.

"Aku sudah membelikan seporsi nasi dan ayam untukmu di meja makan. Dan… ah, Kangin _hyung_ memberikan ini padamu." Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih pada Donghae. "Itu gajimu bulan ini. Kangin _hyung_ ingin memberikannya lebih awal karena kau pasti akan mengalami hal sulit setelah ini."

"Ah, begitu."

Gerutuan kesal terdengar dari namja bermarga Lee. "Tidak ada kalimat 'Gomawo, Hyuk-ah' yang seharusnya kau lontarkan padaku? Aku membelikanmu makanan!"

Donghae berdecak, matanya memicing. "Pamrih, eh?"

"Tempramenmu buruk sekali! Berterimakasihlah sedikit padaku, Donghae! Kau tahu, aku masih mengkhawatirkan hidupmu dari sekian juta orang yang mengabaikanmu."

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak seburuk itu."

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Tidak seburuk apa? kau bahkan lebih buruk dari mayat hidup yang menjadi lakon utama film yang kutonton kemarin."

Donghae memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Lebih buruk dari mayat hidup? Konyol, lalu dirinya ini apa?

"Puas dengan cibiranmu itu, Hyuk? Kau membuat suasana pagiku memburuk, asal kau tahu."

Namja dengan gummy smile itu terkikik tidak jelas. "Kau berlebihan! Aku selalu mengatakan apa adanya, asal kau tahu itu." Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang meniru ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Terserah! Aku mau mandi."

"Ya, pergilah mandi dan bercerminlah. Pastikan saja bahwa perkataanku tentang mayat hidup tadi benar. Jangan lupa! Ingat itu Donghae!"

Donghae menutup telinganya dengan asal karena Eunhyuk yang masih terus mengomel padanya. "Jangan mengganggu acara mandiku, Hyuk!"

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbilang sederhana itu telah tertutup. Kini hanya tersisa Eunhyuk yang masih duduk diatas ranjang satu-satunya di rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau banyak berubah, Donghae. Tidakkah hidup itu begitu kejam?" gumamnya.

Kalimat lirih itu tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Namun satu kalimat itu dapat menjelaskan sedikit dari semua ini.

.

.

.

Suara keran air yang dinyalakan di kamar mandi tidak mampu memecah apapun di pikirannya. Bahkan ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa tindakannya membuang-buang air adalah sesuatu yang boros, pikirannya masih sama. Donghae tahu itu, baik hidupnya sekarang dan secuil jalan pikirannya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Setelah memastikan bahwa busa putih bekas kegiatan menyikat giginya sudah masuk ke tempat pembuangan, Donghae menaruh sikat gigi berwarna birunya ke tempat semula. Namun matanya memandang lirih pada satu lagi sikat gigi yang teronggok disana bahkan batangnya nyaris berlumut. Sikat gigi berwarna ungu gelap dengan warna ungu yang tidak lagi sempurna.

"Apa sikat gigi ini kubuang saja?"

"Ah, nanti Kyuhyunnie bisa marah. Ini sikat gigi kesayangannya, bukan?"

Kalimat monolog itu kembali terucap. "Tapi aku bisa membelikan sikat gigi yang baru dan lebih bagus dari ini." Donghae menimang-nimang sikat gigi tanpa pemilik itu. sebuah sikat gigi biasa dengan warna yang memudar dan bulu sikatnya yang sudah mengeras. Bukan karena kualitasnya yang buruk, namun waktu yang membuat sikat gigi itu tidak lagi terpakai.

"Aku simpan saja." Putusnya.

Donghae meletakkan kembali sikat gigi itu kembali ke tempatnya. Kini giliran matanya yang lain telah tanpa sadar menatap cermin berukuran sedang di depannya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua pipi kurusnya.

"Eunhyuk benar. Aku buruk sekali."

Kini tangan lainnya terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua mata bengkaknya. "Ini gara-gara Kyuhyunnie! Pandai sekali ia membuatku menangis semalaman."

Donghae menarik nafas panjang. Ditatapnya lama-lama wajahya sendiri. Satu tetes liquid bening, kembali jatuh dan membuat alur baru di pipinya.

"Kyu, apakah kau akan berpikiran sama dengan Eunhyukkie? Apakah… apakah aku memang terlihat buruk seperti mayat hidup?"

"Kau adikku, kau pasti membelaku dari Eunhyuk. Aku masih tampan, bukan?"

Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya. Selamanya, ia tidak akan mampu menahan setiap tangis yang telah dikeluarkan selama ini. setiap tangis yang tidak akan mampu menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya selama ini.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Donghae seperti ini, yaitu hanya karena mimpi itu. Mimpi yang memang pernah terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu dan selamanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk tidak berujung.

.

.

Rumah sakit pada pagi hari ini cukup ramai. Mungkin karena akhir pekan, jadi banyak keluarga pasien yang berbondong-bondong untuk menyempatkan sanak saudaranya yang jatuh sakit. dan Donghae salah satunya.

Donghae yang membawa sebuah buku tebal dengan tas gitar di punggungnya kini berjalan santai di koridor inti rumah sakit yang terbilang cukup luas itu. mulutnya sedikit bersenandung meski sesekali ia menepuk punggungnya yang agak pegal.

Dan tibalah Donghae disini, salah satu kamar rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu mewah namun tidak terlalu buruk. Ya, kamar rawat yang Donghae kunjungi ini bukan salah satu kamar VIP yang memiliki kualitas bagus.

"Donghae-ya?"

"Eh? Kalian disini?" Donghae tertegun sejenak melihat kedua orang tuanya berada di kamar rawat itu, beserta dengan dua orang dokter. Tampaknya, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Dan disinilah mereka, sebuah keluarga yang sempat tidak menyatu itu berkumpul. Donghae beserta ayah dan ibunya, Lee Seokbin dan Ahn Yoonjung. Suasana dejavu itu kembali terasa dan selalu seperti ini, Donghae yang memang tidak lagi tinggal serumah dengan orang tuanya dan Donghae yang tidak pernah menyukai posisi orang tuanya yang tidak pernah sejalan dengan hatinya.

"Apakah kalian sedang ada urusan disini?"

Jaesuk menatap intens anak tunggalnya itu, kentara sekali jika Donghae tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya disini.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, Hae-ya. Ini mengenai Kyuhyun."

"Jika _Appa_ ingin membicarakan suatu hal denganku, kenapa kalian harus berada disini? Kenapa kalian tidak pergi ke rumahku saja? _Appa_ bisa menganggu Kyuhyun jika berada disini."

Kini giliran sang ibu, Yoonjung yang angkat bicara. "Kami hanya ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun, Hae-ya."

" _Eomma_ , setelah 5 tahun ini dan kehadiran kalian yang tiba-tiba saat ini, itu sama sekali tidak pernah membuatku mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan? Jika kalian hanya ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun, lebih baik kalian keluar." desis Donghae.

"Donghae-ya, jaga bicaramu! Kami benar-benar hanya ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun disini dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Namja yang berumur genap 24 tahun itu menghela nafasnya. Baiklah, sepertinya ia sudah sedikit keterlaluan disini. " _Arraseo_. Kita bicarakan diluar."

.

.

.

Donghae merasa tenggorokannya sedikit gatal hari ini meski didepannya telah tersaji secangkir cokelat hangat. Dan jujur saja, meski Donghae terkadang bekerja dimana-dimana, baru kali ini ia bisa duduk santai di salah satu café di depan rumah sakit, dan tidak lupa juga bersama ayahnya. Ibunya tetap tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Kau masih menunggu Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya itu seketika membuat tenggorokan Donghae semakin sakit. " _Appa_ memberiku sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan?"

"Bagaimana dengan keduanya?"

"Sebuah pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan, maka jawabanku adalah tentu saja aku akan menunggu Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli berapa lama ataukah berapa tahun lagi."

"Kau yakin dengan itu, Hae-ya?"

Donghae mengangguk pasti. Ia tidak akan goyah dengan hal itu.

Pria berusia 49 tahun itu menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan sembuh. Bukankah dokter sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali padamu. Jika keputusanmu adalah tetap menunggunya, itu hanyalah sebuah angan yang tidak pernah berujung dan tidak pernah terwujud."

Donghae memejamkan matanya, batinnya terasa sedikit perih mendengar pernyataan lain itu. apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu benar, Kyuhyun yang merupakan adiknya, Kyuhyun yang mengalami kecelakaan tabrak mobil 5 tahun yang lalu, dan Kyuhyun yang koma karena itu. Donghae tahu semua itu, adiknya sedang koma dan sudah merenggut waktu 5 tahun lamanya.

"Selama aku masih hidup dan selama aku masih sanggup membiayainya dengan segala jerih payahku, aku tidak akan mundur barang selangkah dari posisiku sekarang. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuknya, karena aku tahu Kyuhyun juga tidak akan menyerah atas semua ini."

Jaesuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi rotan di café itu. "Tadi aku sempat berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani adikmu itu. dia bilang, Kyuhyun sudah seperti boneka rusak. Semua organ tubuhnya sudah semakin melemah dan mendekati batas akhir dari kemampuannya sebelum semakin buruk. Bahkan, kemungkinan Kyuhyun untuk sadar itu hampir tidak ada."

"Kau tahu seperti apa peluang hidup yang dikatakannya? Ibarat seekor kelinci yang terjebak di kandang yang berisi 50 harimau. Kau sudah dewasa, Hae-ya. Umurmu sudah 24 tahun dan kau pasti bisa menyimpulkan semua ini. semua yang bersangkutan dengan Kyuhyun yang bukan siapa-siapa dalam keluarga kita." lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

Donghae memainkan jarinya karena tidak sanggup berkata apapun untuk menyanggah ayahnya itu. Matanya memanas dan nafasnya sedikit sesak. Perkataan ayahnya seolah mengintimidasinya, dan itu memang benar.

Satu hal yang Donghae ketahui begitu jelas. Kyuhyun adalah adik angkatnya, ia yang menemukan Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja di jalanan sejak berumur 7 tahun hingga suatu hari Donghae memutuskan untuk merawat bocah yatim piatu itu dan hidup bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun. Sebuah kehidupan sederhana namun Donghae tidak pernah menyesal dengan itu. siapapun dan bagaimanapun asal usulnya, Donghae menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri dan tanpa memperdulikan tidak adanya ikatan darah diantara mereka.

"Kuberitahu kau sesuatu, Donghae. Kita hidup dalam keterbatasan segalanya, uang menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk kita. Tindakanmu itu sangat konyol dan bodoh dengan mempertahankan Kyuhyun yang bahkan sama sekali tidak punya harapan hidup sedikitpun! _Appa_ mohon padamu, Hae-ya. Berhentilah, hentikan semua ini. kau hanya akan semakin sakit jika terus mengharapkannya terus seperti ini. menyerahlah, Donghae-ya…"

Donghae menatap tajam ayahnya. " _Appa_ sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu! Kyuhyun memang hanya adik angkatku, Kyuhyun memang bukan salah satu diantara anggota keluarga kita tapi dia tetap adikku dan aku tetap akan melindunginya karena aku adalah kakaknya! Apakah _Appa_ yang membiayai semua biaya administrasi perawatan Kyuhyun? Apakah _Appa_ yang memenuhi kebutuhannya sejak kecil? Tidak! Baik _Appa_ ataupun _Eomma_ tidak pernah melakukan itu sedikitpun!"

Jaesuk tertegun dengan perkataan tegas anaknya itu. dapat ia lihat wajah keras Donghae yang begitu kuat.

"Sejak aku menemukannya saat ia berusia 7 tahun, aku yang membiayai hidupnya dan memenuhi kebetuhannya meski kami hidup miskin! Aku juga yang bekerja keras untuk mencari uang dan membayar segala biaya rumah sakitnya sekarang. Apakah _Appa_ pernah membantuku? Tentu saja tidak, karena akupun tidak ingin dibantu. Selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan terus bekerja demi Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli berapa lama ia berada dalam kondisi komanya, aku tidak peduli!"

Jaesuk cepat-cepat meraih tangan anaknya. "Hentikan itu! kau tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini, Donghae! Kau juga tidak bisa mempertahankannya karena Kyuhyun akan menderita dan kesakitan sekarang! Apakah kau tidak kasihan padanya? Kyuhyun juga akan menderita dengan keputusanmu, Hae-ya…" pria itu melunak, mencoba kembali mengambil hati anaknya.

Donghae meremas kedua tangannya hingga salah satu kukunya melukai telapak tangannya, matanya semakin basah.

"Kita mempunyai hak untuk melakukan Eutanasia terhadap Kyuhyun. Donghae-ya, hentikan semua ini. Korea selatan telah melegalkan Eutanasia pada pasien yang sudah koma bertahun-tahun lamanya asal dengan syarat mengajukan pada hukum yang berlaku agar keputusan itu disahkan. Kau bisa membantuku, ini semua demi Kyuhyun. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dan Kyuhyun hanya bertahan dengan alat-alat yang menunjang hidupnya saja. Kyuhyun harus—"

"Apakah _Appa_ sudah gila?! Kau bisa membunuh Kyuhyun! Itu termasuk pembunuhan karena meski Kyuhyun koma, adikku itu masih hidup!"

Donghae semakin mengeraskan wajahnya, giginya bergemelatuk. Meski tidak tamat SMA, namun Donghae tidak bodoh tentang pengetahuannya soal Eutanasia. Ya, Donghae tahu sedikit bahwa Eutanasia adalah vonis mati secara disengaja dan dibolehkan untuk dijatuhkan kepada pasien yang koma dalam jangka waktu yang terlalu lama, seperti Kyuhyun. Dan jika vonis Eutanasia dijatuhkan pada adiknya, maka Kyuhyun akan dilepaskan seluruh alat-alat penunjang hidupnya dan segera disuntik mati untuk mengakhiri segala penderitaan tubuhnya itu.

" _Appa_ tidak gila, dan _Appa_ sudah memutuskan untuk mengajukan itu pada pengadilan untuk segera dilegalkan. Dan pengadilan juga sedang memprosesnya agar Eutanasia yang akan dilakukan pada Kyuhyun nanti bersifat sah dan bukan merupakan pembunuhan yang disengaja." Tegas Jaesuk. "Kau juga mempunyai hidupmu sendiri, kau tidak bisa menghabiskan separuh hidupmu untuk—"

BRAK!

Sebuah pukulan keras pada meja didepannya sontak membuat pengunjung lain di café jengkel karena ulah Donghae yang sedang marah itu.

"Aku akan melawan _Appa_ dan aku akan menuntut balik _Appa_ karena tindakanmu ini adalah sebuah pembunuhan yang disengaja. Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku akan melindungi Kyuhyun. Dan jika untuk melindunginya adalah mengharuskan kita bertarung di meja hijau, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Aku juga akan menjadi orang pertama yang menolak dengan keras vonis itu karena tidak akan kubiarkan adikku meregang nyawa ditengah segala perjuangannya." desisnya.

Donghae segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ayahnya di café itu, setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata. "Sampai jumpa di pengadilan, _Appa_."

.

.

.

5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi namja yang berada dalam posisi seperti orang tertidur itu. matanya terkatup rapat, helaian rambutnya nampak rapih karena sering disisir oleh orang lain, wajahnya pucat bak mayat dengan bibir mengering dan sedikit terbuka karena adanya _endotracheal tube_ yang sengaja dimasukkan melalui mulutnya hingga menembus ke tenggorokannya.

Donghae masih enggan mengalihkan obsidiannya dari namja yang terbaring kaku didepannya. Tangannya menelusuri pipi tirus di wajah adiknya itu. Kyuhyun bertambah semakin kurus, dan Donghae tahu itu. tapi jika Kyuhyun disandangkan seperti boneka rusak, Donghae tidak terima karena wajah itu masih menampakkan segala kepolosan dan keluguannya.

Kyuhyun sudah berumur 21 tahun saat ini, ia menghabiskan waktu 5 tahun ini untuk tertidur dalam segala buaian mimpi yang memabukkan di alam sana. Pendarahan pada otaknya karena kepalanya yang terbentur keras membuat otaknya dalam kondisi 'tidak hidup'.

"Aku akan menunggumu dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang hendak melenyapkanmu, Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

A/N : aku gagal buat oneshoot, gagal buat angst dan gagal buat FF ini jadi FF paling boring sepanjang masa -_- padahal aku masih punya banyaak FF yg belum kelar haha. tapi tenang aja aku udah buat FF ini jadi threeshoot alias 3 chapter aja dan dibuat update cepet kok haha.

Aku terinspirasi dari kasus Terri Schiavo yg merupakan salah 1 korban malang dari vonis Euthanasia, dan aku mengambil sedikit kisah tentangnya pada Kyu yg koma itu.

Apa itu Eutanasia? **Euthanasia adalah sebuah tindakan yg disengaja utk mengakhiri hidup seseorang yg dalam keadaan sakit parah, koma, dll dengan cara dilepaskan sgala selang atau alat2 rumah sakit atau ada juga yg disuntik mati utk mengakhiri penderitaan pasien. Well, Eutanasia itu dilegalkan di bbrp Negara aja. Dan utk melegalkan keputusan Eutanasia itu harus secara resmi dan sah melalui jalur hukum krna ada juga Negara yg menganggap euthanasia ini sbg pembunuhan secara halus. Paham?**

Lagi dan lagi, FF ini berbau kedoteran haha yg ngga suka jangan dibaca :p oh ya, I would like to thankful with Filo-Hip who always give me so much big idea from this FF :D

LAST, wanna give me some reviews?^^ THANK YOU~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : IN HEAVEN**

 **Author : Ara**

 **FB : Ara Resyara**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi namja yang berada dalam posisi seperti orang tertidur itu. matanya terkatup rapat, helaian rambutnya nampak rapih karena sering disisir oleh orang lain, wajahnya pucat bak mayat dengan bibir mengering dan sedikit terbuka karena adanya _endotracheal tube_ yang sengaja dimasukkan melalui mulutnya hingga menembus ke tenggorokannya.

Donghae masih enggan mengalihkan obsidiannya dari namja yang terbaring kaku didepannya. Tangannya menelusuri pipi tirus di wajah adiknya itu. Kyuhyun bertambah semakin kurus, dan Donghae tahu itu. tapi jika Kyuhyun disandangkan seperti boneka rusak, Donghae tidak terima karena wajah itu masih menampakkan segala kepolosan dan keluguannya.

Kyuhyun sudah berumur 21 tahun saat ini, ia menghabiskan waktu 5 tahun ini untuk tertidur dalam segala buaian mimpi yang memabukkan di alam sana. Pendarahan pada otaknya karena kepalanya yang terbentur keras membuat otaknya dalam kondisi 'tidak hidup'.

"Aku akan menunggumu dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang hendak melenyapkanmu, Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ketika pekikan kematian ibarat sebuah mutiara yang pecah menjadi butiran kehampaan kemudian berpendar di tengah kelamnya samudera.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(1 month later)_

.

Kyuhyun berulang kali mengusap kasar kedua matanya yang mulai terasa lelah. Kursi keras yang ia duduki sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman karena Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugasnya di meja makan. Tugas sekolah yang menumpuk di depannya sama sekali tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja, apalagi tugas mata pelajaran ekonomi. Salah satu pelajaran yang tidak terlalu ia sukai _. Well_ , Kyuhyun hanya terlalu menyukai mata pelajaran matematika saja sehingga membuat pelajaran lain terasa begitu menyebalkan baginya.

Matanya reflek terbuka lebar ketika sepiring _tteokboki_ terhidangkan didepannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya heran. Kakaknya atau lebih tepatnya kakak angkatnya ikut duduk didepannya sambil mengunyah sesuap kue beras pedas itu.

"Hyung belum tidur?"

Donghae menghentikan kunyahannya. "Aku lapar, Kyu. Jadi aku membeli ini." Oh, sebuah jawaban yang tidak masuk akal dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jam dinding tua didepannya.

"Tidurlah. Kau bisa mencontek hasil kerja temanmu. Ini sudah terlalu malam."

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Ia bergumam kecil. "Justru mereka yang sering mencontek hasil tugasku."

"Huh?"

Sadar bahwa Donghae masih mendengarkannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Kau lah yang seharusnya tidur, hyung. Bukankah besok kau harus membantu Shin ahjussi untuk menjaga toko rotinya?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai lembut remaja yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya selama ini. "Bukan masalah. Aku akan menemanimu 30 menit lagi."

Kyuhyun membalas senyum itu sambil membuka mulutnya, menerima sesuap tteokboki dari kakaknya. "Kau tahu, hyung? Teman sekelasku yang bernama Sungyeol… dia meninggal dunia."

"Uhuk uhuk!" Donghae buru-buru mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Ia menghela nafas lega karena rasa tersedak itu cepat hilang. "Sungyeol siapa? Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi padanya?"

"Dia koma selama hampir satu bulan penuh karena penyakit radang otak yang dideritanya. Tadi pagi saat mendengar kabar itu, aku menangis dengan keras meski aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya tapi bagaimanapun dia tetaplah teman sekelasku."

Donghae menelan pahit ludahnya. Tteokboki didepannya kini tidak lagi mengundang selera. "Kasihan sekali… aku turut berduka cita padanya."

Kyuhyun mengambil kembali sesuap makanan itu. "Sungyeol tidak punya keluarga, hyung. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dia hanya hidup sendiri bersama paman angkatnya saja."

Remaja berumur 16 tahun itu kembali membuka bukunya, namun mulutnya tetap berceloteh. "Satu hal yang membuatku sedih atas kematian Sungyeol adalah karena ia memiliki nasib yang sama denganku. Tidak memiliki orang tua dan keluarga yang tersisa. Ketika pada saatnya Tuhan memotong usianya begitu saja, tidak terlalu banyak duka yang ditinggalkan olehnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang merasa sedih atas kepergiannya."

Donghae menatap dalam wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sendu. "Kau tahu hal lainnya, hyung? Menurutku ada dua kejadian yang alami dan murni di dunia ini. Yang pertama adalah ketika seorang manusia yang lahir didunia ini, ia disambut dengan suka cita dan dilimpahi kebahagiaan oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus."

" Yang kedua adalah ketika seorang manusia yang masa hidupnya terputus dan ia mati lalu keluarga serta orang-orang yang menyayanginya merasa begitu terpukul, sedih dan merasakan sebuah duka cita yang begitu mendalam." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu dua kejadian itu adalah perasaan suka dan duka, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Perasaan suka dan duka itu akan membuat seseorang akan dikenang abadi dalam hati orang lain. Aku ingin seperti itu, hyung. Aku ingin dikenang seperti itu, namun aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus mengenangku suatu saat nanti."

Donghae meremas kesepuluh jarinya sendiri. Ia merasa bahwa obrolan ini tidak terlalu menyenangkan dan membuat hatinya ikut merasa… sedih.

"Apakah kau mau melakukannya untukku, Hae hyung?"

"Me-melakukan apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sebuah senyuman khas anak-anak. "Jika aku mati nanti, aku ingin kau akan selalu mengenangku di dalam hatimu. Aku tidak tahu siapakah orang tuaku, hyung. Dan aku hanya memilikimu sebagai satu-satunya sebuah keluarga yang menyayangiku meski kau bukanlah kakak kandungku dan—"

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh, Kyu. Lebih baik kau kerjakan segera tugas sekolahmu dan pergi tidur. Aku ingin tidur dulu. Selamat malam, Kyuhyunnie."

Donghae segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Kyuhyun yang masih begitu terkejut dengan reaksinya tersebut.

Donghae juga tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya, dan ia menangis diam.

' _Apakah ada yang salah dengan permintaanku, hyung? Bagaimana jika suatu saat itu akan benar-benar terjadi dan kau memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti ini? Bagaimana jika saat masa itu tiba, kau sama sekali belum menyiapkan hatimu untuk menahan semua itu?'_

.

.

.

Donghae terbangun dengan nafas yang berat dan rasa pegal yang luar biasa pada punggungnya. Tangannya refleks terangkat pada dadanya, disana terasa sesak. Sangat.

Sebuah umpatan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali bermimpi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia selali bermimpi tentang masa yang memang pernah terjadi. Dulu masa itu pernah terjadi, tentu saja.

Namja berumur 24 tahun itu meringis karena punggungnya yang terasa pegal akibat tidur dalam posisi duduk dan tertelungkup di sebuah pinggiran ranjang. Posisinya nyaris berbungkuk, jadi sudah barang tentu rasanya sangat pegal.

Tunggu dulu, Donghae tadi tertidur di pinggiran ranjang. Dan ranjang itu…

Milik Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, ranjang yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

Mata Donghae memanas ketika mengingat mimpi yang dirasa terlalu cepat itu, sebuah mimpi yang kembali terjadi di masa dirinya masih bersama Kyuhyun. Saat dimana sang adik yang disayanginya masih ada bersamanya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, itu hanyalah mimpi. Dan apa yang Donghae lihat saat ini adalah Kyuhyun yang terbaring kaku dengan berbagai selang kehidupan yang menusuk tubuhnya. Adiknya masih koma layaknya seorang puteri tidur dan entah kapan Donghae menebak kapan tubuh itu akan sadar dan kembali melihat dunia.

"Kau menyiksaku, Kyuhyunnie. Kau benar-benar menyiksa diriku. _Waeyo_?"

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai lembut itu, sebuah perlakuan yang sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu.

"Sudah cukup dengan dirimu yang tak kunjung sadar. Sekarang, kau menyiksaku dengan terus datang di setiap mimpiku. Tidakkah kau terlalu kejam terhadapku, Kyu?"

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku memang bersalah padamu karena mengabaikan permintaanmu saat itu. Jangan khawatir, _nae dongsaeng_. Kakakmu yang bodoh ini akan selalu mengenangmu dan menunggumu entah sampai kapan. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tetap bertahan! Lima tahun hanya untuk menunggumu sadar adalah impian terbesarku, Kyuhyunnie."

Namja bermarga Lee itu menghela nafasnya yang masih sedikit sesak. Ia menatap sekilas jam dinding di kamar rawat bernuansa minimalis itu. "Aku tertidur selama hampir satu jam. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh tertidur _. Pabboya_!"

Donghae mengambil jaket miliknya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Sebelum pergi ia menggenggam tangan kurus milik adiknya tersebut. "Kyu, doakan kakakmu yang bodoh ini. Aku harus bisa memenangkan persidangan ini. Kau tahu? aku sedang memperjuangkan hak hidup atas dirimu. Jadi, kau harus bertahan dan berdoa untukku. _Arrachi_?"

Lalu Donghae meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan seonggok tubuh yang masih mendengungkan nafas kehidupan yang begitu agung. Kyuhyun, masih tetap dalam segala kondisinya. Tertidur nyenyak hingga tahun-tahun telah melewatinya begitu saja.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara palu yang diketukkan sebanyak dua kali oleh sang hakim sempat membuyarkan lamunan Donghae di siang ini. Suara sang ayah yang sedang memberikan beberapa kesaksiannya malah membuatnya semakin geram.

Ya, disinilah Donghae. Berada pada suatu ruangan yang luas dengan banyaknya bangku para hadirin yang duduk tenang di belakangnya. Donghae sendiri duduk di barisan paling depan, menghadap sang hakim yang merupakan pemimpin jalannya persidangan yang keempat untuk minggu ini.

Sebuah persidangan yang sudah berjalan menuju pertengahan akhir. Juga sebuah sidang yang membawa Donghae melawan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Namun hingga detik ini, Donghae tidak menyesal akan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak ada sebuah rasa yang harus disesali dan Donghae tetap berpegang teguh pada keyakinan ini. Ia yakin, apa yang tengah ia langkahi sama sekali tidak salah.

Apa yang ia lakukan, hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa, bukan salah satu keluarganya dan bahkan bukan seseorang yang memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. Donghae sangat tahu tentang hal itu, tapi mari kita perjelas lagi disini, Donghae tidak menyesal dengan langkah yang diambilnya.

Semua yang ia lakukan, hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimanakah akhirnya, bagaimana hasil persidangan ini dan bagaimana nasib dirinya dan Kyuhyun kelak.

"Saudara Lee Donghae, silahkan beri kesaksian anda kembali. Saya persilahkan kepada saudara untuk memberikan keterangan secara detail selama 15 menit, silahkan." Tegas sang hakim.

Donghae maju selangkah dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghiraukan suara-suara hadirin di belakangnya yang membunyikan dukungan hingga kebencian padanya.

Dukungan untuk dirinya yang pantang menyerah dalam memperjuangkan suatu hak. Serta kebencian untuknya karena Donghae yang nekat melawan ayah kandungnya sendiri hanya demi adik angkatnya.

Egois kah? Donghae tidak peduli.

"Nama saya Lee Donghae dan saya akan memberikan kembali kesaksian saya yang keempat. Tuan hakim yang terhormat, serta seluruh jajaran pemegang hukum dan hadirin di ruangan ini. Saya ingin mengutarakan satu hal saja untuk saat ini, dan satu hal itu adalah tentang kehidupan. Adik saya, ah atau lebih tepatnya adik angkat saya yang bernama Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan yang sama selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Ia terbaring koma dengan seluruh alat kehidupan di tubuhnya. Dan saya sebagai kakaknya, tidak pernah merasa putus asa akan hal itu karena saya yakin Tuhan akan memberi adik saya sebuah keajaiban."

Donghae menarik nafas panjang. "Tuan hakim dan para hadirin sekalian, terutama untuk _nae_ Appa." Donghae menengok sekilas pada sang ayah yang berada di beberapa jarak di sampingnya. "Bagaimana jika kalian berada di posisi yang sama sepertiku? Menanggung sebuah beban yang menyakitkan yang entah kapan berakhir pada orang yang kita sayangi. Kalian tahu? Adikku sangat kuat dan buktinya ia mampu bertahan selama 5 tahun ini. Tidakkah kalian berfikir bahwa vonis Eutanasia untuknya itu terlalu mengerikan dan dapat membunuh harapan hidupnya?"

"Saya tahu jika di beberapa belahan Negara seperti Amerika serikat, Perancis dan yang lainnya sudah melegalkan vonis Eutanasia. Tapi Korea Selatan belum melegalkan secara resmi diatas hukum. Saya, Lee Donghae masih mampu untuk membiayai pengobatan Kyuhyun dan saya juga masih mampu untuk tetap berdiri teguh di sampingnya. Jadi, saya mohon kepada Appa dan tuan hakim, tolong cabut vonis itu. Tolong biarkan adikku tetap hidup meski dalam keadaan koma. Saya mohon…"

Mata Donghae semakin berair. Ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk memberikan kesaksian lebih lanjut. Semua ini terlalu berat untuknya.

"Bagaimana jika apa yang saya alami, terjadi pada kalian? Bagaimana jika orang yang kalian sayangi berada di situasi yang menyakitkan seperti ini? Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kalian sayangi sudah ditetapkan status kematiannya?! Euthanasia dapat membunuh seseorang dan menghilangkan nyawanya begitu saja tanpa tahu bahwa ia masih berjuang untuk hidup! Euthanasia adalah sebuah vonis yang terlalu kejam dan bahkan memiliki derajat yang sama seperti pembunuhan yang dilakukan secara sengaja! Euthanasia…. Tidak boleh diberikan begitu saja pada siapapun yang berada dalam kondisi koma! Siapapun di dunia ini tidak berhak mendapatkannya!"

Donghae kini sudah menangis, namun ia masih melanjutkan bicaranya untuk detik-detik terakhir. Sesekali, matanya melirik pada Eunhyuk sang sahabat yang ikut datang di ruangan itu untuk mendukungnya.

"Aku bersumpah demi nama adikku yang terbaring koma saat ini. Euthanasia bukanlah sebuah jalan akhir untuknya! Tolong biarkan adikku tetap hidup… tolong biarkan Kyuhyun tetap hidup dalam kondisi komanya. Hanya Tuhan yang boleh mencabut nyawa adikku, hanya Tuhan saja yang boleh melakukannya dan bukan vonis mengerikan itu!"

Beberapa hadirin semakin diam dan bahkan ada yang sudah menangis haru mendengar kesaksian dari namja berumur 24 tahun itu.

"Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkan Kyuhyun-ku tetap hidup? Tidak bisakah aku mendapat satu kesempatan untuk melihat senyum di wajahnya? Tidak bisakah… aku… ukh…"

BRUK!

"Donghae-ya!"

Semua hadirin yang berada di ruangan itu heboh dan terdengar panik ketika Donghae jatuh tersungkur ke depan. Eunhyuk yang duduk tidak jauh dari situ langsung berlari kearah Donghae dan ikut menghampiri Donghae yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa petugas juga sudah mengerubungi tempat itu untuk menolongnya.

Donghae hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan kegelapan mengambil penuh seluruh kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka sebelah matanya ketika dirasa sebuah guncangan kecil di tangannya. Ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang terus memanggilnya dengan panik. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum melihat sosok didepannya itu. Pasti itu Eunhyuk yang seperti biasanya mengkhawatirkannya dengan berlebih.

"Hae hyung! Astaga kau sudah sadar? Sebentar ya, aku akan mengambil segelas air untukmu. Jangan banyak bergerak, arraseo?"

Suara khas itu kembali memenuhi gendang telinganya. Bukan suara Eunhyuk sahabatnya atau mungkin suara orang lain. Tapi suara yang didengarnya tadi begitu ia kenal dan ia rindukan. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Pasti hanya halusinasi atau mungkin ia bermimpi lagi.

"Hyung, minumlah dulu. Ini air hangat yang bisa menghilangkan sakit kepalamu. Pasti kau merasa pusing, kan?"

Donghae yang masih dalam posisi berbaring kini mencoba mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, namun matanya tetap focus memandang sosok didepannya.

Ia mengucek kedua matanya, untuk menghilangkan sosok itu lalu membuka matanya lagi. Namun sosok itu masih ada didepannya, dan tidak menghilang.

Sosok itu, Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali menggelengkan matanya, ia meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Tidak… tidak… kumohon jangan lagi…"

"Hae hyung, kau ini kenapa?"

Donghae mundur dari tempatnya, ia mencoba melangkah pergi dari ranjang berukuran king size yang sangat empuk itu. Ya, sebuah ranjang yang empuk dan Donghae semakin meyakini bahwa ini adalah salah satu mimpinya lagi. Ia tidak pernah memiliki sebuah ranjang seperti ini selama hidupnya. Apalagi dengan suasana putih di ruangan aneh ini, semakin yakinlah Donghae bahwa ia kembali terjebak didalam mimpi-mimpinya.

"Donghae hyung…"

Sosok itu, Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Donghae setelah menyimpan segelas air tadi di nakas disampingnya. Matanya yang teduh menatap khawatir pada sang kakak.

"Ini aku, hyung. Jangan takut, kumohon…"

Donghae semakin mundur dan ia mencoba melempar bantal dan guling di sampingnya pada Kyuhyun, Donghae menangis dan kencang. Ia meraung dalam tangisnya menyuruh agar sosok itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hae hyung!"

"Jebal, Kyu! Aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini, aku sudah memperjuangkan semua tentang dirimu dan memperjuangkan segala sesuatu yang tidak adil disini! Aku sudah melakukan semuanya untukmu, hanya demi adikku yang sangat kusayangi… jadi kumohon padamu, Kyuhyunnie. Berhenti, hentikan semuanya! Tidakkah kau tahu dengan kehadiranmu di setiap mimpiku hanya membuatku semakin gila memikirkanmu?!"

Kyuhyun pun berhenti setelah ia menangkap satu lemparan bantal dari kakaknya. Ia berucap lirih, "Apakah kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku di setiap mimpimu, hyung?"

"Setiap saat kau datang di mimpiku, kau hanya akan membuat aku semakin takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kehilangan adikku…"

"Apakah kau mau aku menghilang dari setiap pikiranmu, hyung? Apakah kau tidak mau lagi mengenangku? Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu mengenangku bagaimanapun keadaanku?"

Donghae masih diam, namun air matanya tetap mengalir. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun didepannya. Namun adiknya justru menampik lembut tangannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita hentikan semua ini, hyung."

"A-apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih sudah menungguku selama ini, hyung. Terima kasih juga sudah memperjuangkan hak hidupku ke tangan hukum, kau memang kakakku yang paling hebat! Aku bangga padamu, Hae hyung. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

"Tidak, jangan berterima kasih. Apa arti terima kasihmu itu, Kyu?" Donghae meremas jarinya sendiri.

"Aish, aku hanya berterimakasih. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan selimut yang berantakan di ranjang itu. Kemudian ia bergegas untuk menarik selimut itu lalu membereskannya.

"Tapi kau berkata seolah kau akan meninggalkanku, Kyu! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" Donghae menarik tangan adiknya sehingga membuat selimut yang tadinya sudah sedikit tertata rapih itu kembali berantakan.

"Segala sesuatu yang hidup, pasti akan menemui kematiannya. Jangan pernah berkata seolah kau bisa mengendalikan umur manusia, Donghae hyung." Kalem Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti berbicara aneh, Kyuhyun!"

"Memangnya kalimatku mengandung suatu unsur yang aneh?"

Donghae kembali terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sekarang Donghae tidak lagi memikirkan dimanakah ia sekarang, tempat apa ini dan mengapa sosok Kyuhyun muncul didepannya.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku, Kyu?" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tangannya masih dengan terampil membenarkan selimut putih itu.

"Kyu, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku setelah semua yang aku lakukan ini!"

Namja yang lebih muda itu tersenyum lagi, "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan satu hal dimana Tuhan tidak membolehkanku untuk memberikan janji untuk hal itu."

Donghae menutup telinganya sendiri, ia mengeraskan volume suaranya. "Sekali lagi kau berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku akan membencimu! Hentikan kalimat itu!"

Kyuhyun menarik kuat tangan kakaknya. "Hyung, semua rasa sakitku hanya akan hilang jika aku memilih untuk mati. Aku mohon, jangan pernah buat aku menjanjikan hal lain yang tidak bisa aku penuhi…"

Donghae menyentak kasar tangan adiknya. "Kau berkata seolah kau akan meninggalkanku lagi, Kyu! Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa selama ini aku bekerja keras untuk biaya pengobatanmu, tetap setia disampingmu bahkan aku melawan ayahku sendiri di persidangan hanya untuk melihat bahwa kau tetap bisa kembali hidup dan bangkit dari koma!"

Kyuhyun bergegas menutup mata Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. "Biarkan semua emosimu mendingin secara perlaahan, hyung. Semua yang kau lihat dan kau dengar saat ini, anggap semuanya tetap berada dalam mimpimu. Sekarang, kau harus kembali. Aku akan menyusulmu, tenang saja."

Dan detik itu pula Donghae merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan dan dihempas angin yang begitu kencang sebelum ia kembali membukakan matanya kembali dan berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Untuk sekali lagi, itu hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ya, kau sudah sadar?"

Donghae menggeliat pelan, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk memastikan bahwa suara yang pertama kali didengarnya adalah suara sahabatnya, bukan suara seseorang itu lagi.

"Hyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk menepuk pelan tangan namja rapuh itu ketika suara seraknya memastikan namanya. "Donghae-ya, maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kau bangun dulu sebentar? Ada sesuatu penting yang harus kubicarakan."

Donghae mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia dipapah oleh Eunhyuk untuk duduk bersandar di ranjang yang ditempatinya. Setelah beberapa detik, Donghae menyadari di tempat mana ia berada sekarang. Rumah sakit.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"I-itu tidak penting, Hae-ya. Ada hal lain yang harus kau ketahui. Ini mengenai persidangan itu dan tentang Kyuhyun." Namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu menggigit bibirnya ragu.

Donghae menggeliatkan badannya sejenak, ia mencoba memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan rekan kerjanya itu. Meski ia akui bahwa Donghae masih merasa tubuhnya masih lemas.

"Hae-ya, kau pingsan di pertengahan persidangan atau lebih tepatnya saat kau menjelaskan kesaksianmu didepan hakim. Tapi… tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Katakan saja intinya, Hyuk! Bagaimana dengan hasil sidangnya? Persidangan akan kembali ditunda, bukan?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, matanya terlihat memerah seperti bekas menangis. "Kau kalah dalam pengambilan suara masyarakat, Hae-ya. Publik justru mendukung aksi ayahmu yang mengusulkan tentang Eutanasia itu. Dan… ha-hasil sidangnya… Kyuhyun… dia…"

Donghae mngguncang kasar bahu namja didepannya. Ia tidak sabar. "APA? Katakan padaku dan hentikan omonganmu yang berbelit-belit itu Lee Hyukjae!"

"Aku harap kau mau meneguhkan hatimu, Donghae-ya. Hakim memutuskan untuk mengabulkan pengajuan dan permintaan ayahmu setelah semua kondisi dan situasi dipertimbangkan, bahkan dokter yang menangani adikmu juga sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Intinya, Kyuhyun dibolehkan untuk dilakukan tindakan Eutanasia terhadapnya. Hakim telah melegalkan keputusan itu serta—"

Perkataan Eunhyuk langsung terputus ketika Donghae yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tempatnya dan melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Bahkan sebelum Eunhyuk memberikan sebuah kalimat maaf karena ia sendiri tidak mampu melakukan apapun terhadap semua ini.

Donghae sendiri, berlari dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih-tatih. Menerobos suster atau kerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia tidak akan memperdulikan hal itu.

Satu hal yang ia pedulikan yaitu Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun.

Adiknya akan dilepaskan dari semua bantuan medis. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi! Kyuhyun belum sembuh dan masih membutuhkan peralatan medis itu di tubuhnya.

Adiknya tidak lagi diberikan bantuan medis dan akan dibiarkan begitu saja hingga ajal menjemputnya.

Donghae terus berlari, menembus setiap dinding yang memisahkannya. Acap kali setiap ia bertemu dengan salah satu dokter yang ia lewati, Donghae memohon pada dokter itu untuk membantunya. Meski ia sadar bahwa dokter maupun tenaga medis lainnya tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Semua ini, adalah hukum yang memutuskan.

Hingga akhirnya setelah berpuluh-puluh nafas dibuangnya untuk berlari, disinilah Donghae, di sebuah tempat yang sering ia kunjungi selama ini. Ruang kamar rawat Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tidak ditutup, tampak beberapa orang berlalu lalang disana.

Dan disana, ada tiga orang dokter dan tiga orang asing yang berseragam berkumpul di kamar rawat itu. Donghae tidak memperdulikan siapakah mereka, namun ia sangat terkejut. Ya, terkejut tatkala melihat tidak ada lagi _endotracheal tube_ di mulut Kyuhyun. Sebuah selang berukuran sedikit besar yang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam mulut adiknya selama lima tahun ini. Kini, selang itu tidak ada lagi. Tidak juga dengan infuse atau selang nafas lainnya.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada apapun. Tubuh adiknya telah bebas dari semua alat-alat penunjang hidupnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit semua selang itu dilepas, Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam kini bergerak aneh. Tubuhnya semakin memucat dan kemudian mengejang hebat. Namun para dokter itu kemudian menunduk dan sedikit mundur untuk memberi jarak antara ranjang pasien.

Para dokter itu tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Mereka membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Tidak! Kyuhyunnie… APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?!"

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

A/N : aku sempet ngerasa ngga bertanggung jawab krna lupa sama ff ini -_- mianhae.. masih adakah yg menunggu ff aneh ini? Hehe. Ohya, chapter depan adalah akhir dari kisah gaje yg aku buat ini.

Dan untuk setiap adegan yg "sedih"nya itu diedit full by my sister, Aira xD

I have to warn you. This is angst story ^^ uhm walau Donghae jadi main cast disini, tapi tetap Kyu lah yg jd pokok masalah disini :D

Diakhir chapter nanti aku mau masukkin nama semua Silent Readers ya yg udh berkenan baca ff-ku selama ini ^^ #smirk

 **BIG THANKS TO**

Shin Ririn1013 . mmzzaa . sarah . phn19 . Emon204 3 . sparkyubum . kyuhae . angella . ChoCiRa . hyunnie02 . elpeu . readers . kyupil . septiaNM13 . elfishy09 . diahretno . xuixuifan . jihyunelf . kyuzi4869 . elisa chagiya . Desviana407 . mifta cinya . yolyol . chairun . dewidossantosleite . ainkyu . cho kyunhae . Ranti Fishy . Wonhaesung Love . dewiangel . Dangkuk . lydiasimatupang2301 . melani s khadijah . angel sparkyu . lili . awaelfkyu13 . laura . adlia . Sabrina . kyuli 99 . Filo Hip 3 . meimeimayra . Choding . sofyanayunita1 . atikahsparkyu . liestie ajhah . Fransiska Cho


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : IN HEAVEN**

 **Author : Ara and Aira**

 **FB : Ara Resyara or Aira Reskia**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

Donghae terus berlari, menembus setiap dinding yang memisahkannya. Acap kali setiap ia bertemu dengan salah satu dokter yang ia lewati, Donghae memohon pada dokter itu untuk membantunya. Meski ia sadar bahwa dokter maupun tenaga medis lainnya tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Semua ini, adalah hukum yang memutuskan.

Hingga akhirnya setelah berpuluh-puluh nafas dibuangnya untuk berlari, disinilah Donghae, di sebuah tempat yang sering ia kunjungi selama ini. Ruang kamar rawat Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tidak ditutup, tampak beberapa orang berlalu lalang disana.

Dan disana, ada tiga orang dokter dan tiga orang asing yang berseragam berkumpul di kamar rawat itu. Donghae tidak memperdulikan siapakah mereka, namun ia sangat terkejut. Ya, terkejut tatkala melihat tidak ada lagi _endotracheal tube_ di mulut Kyuhyun. Sebuah selang berukuran sedikit besar yang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam mulut adiknya selama lima tahun ini. Kini, selang itu tidak ada lagi. Tidak juga dengan infuse atau selang nafas lainnya.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada apapun. Tubuh adiknya telah bebas dari semua alat-alat penunjang hidupnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit semua selang itu dilepas, Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam kini bergerak aneh. Tubuhnya semakin memucat dan kemudian mengejang hebat. Namun para dokter itu kemudian menunduk dan sedikit mundur untuk memberi jarak antara ranjang pasien.

Para dokter itu tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Mereka membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Tidak! Kyuhyunnie… APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?!"

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN, BRENGSEK!"

Para dokter dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan itu langsung terjatuh begitu saja ketika Donghae mendorong mereka. Bahkan Donghae juga memukul salah satu diantaranya.

Donghae menarik kerah salah satu dokter itu, "TOLONG ADIKKU SEKARANG! Kalian tidak boleh membunuhnya atau mematikan adikku! Tangani dia!"

Dokter dengan sudut bibirnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah itu mengangguk ragu namun ia tampak bergetar ketika melihat bahwa kilat kemarahan pada _namja_ yang memaksanya itu seolah membakar dirinya. Pancaran kemarahan yang begitu luar biasa dari seorang Lee Donghae bahkan ketiga dokter itu tertunduk begitu saja.

"CEPAT, BODOH! Adikku bisa mati!"

Dokter yang masih tampak muda itu mengangguk cepat lalu memberi isyarat pada kedua rekannya untuk segera menolong Kyuhyun yang kejang-kejang.

Sebagai pertolongan pertama, para dokter itu menyiapkan sebuah masker oksigen manual dan memfungsikannya pada Kyuhyun. Bagian pompanya juga difungsikan dengan dipompanya terus menerus. Sementara yang lainnya juga mulai menyuntikkan sesuatu serta melakukan tindakan medis lainnya untuk menghentikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kejang dan belum kunjung berhenti.

Donghae tidak paham apa itu dan bagaimanakah dunia kedokteran dan segala isinya. Yang ia ketahui sedikit tentang itu adalah bahwa dunia kedokteran memang kejam. Bahkan terlampau kejam dari yang ia sanggup bayangkan.

Dan demi apapun di dunia ini, Donghae bersumpah akan memenggal leher para dokter itu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan bukan hanya membunuh para dokter itu, ia bisa saja membunuh dan menyingkirkan siapapun yang mengusik Kyuhyun.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuhan? Donghae tidak takut. Bahkan semua ketakutannya terhadap ancaman dosa serta neraka.

Mari tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang ia pedulikan.

Dan juga… Donghae tidak mau takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini. Kyuhyun juga tidak boleh seperti ini, hanya tangan Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawa adiknya dan bukan para dokter itu ataupun siapapun.

Suara monitor elektrokardiograf itu mengusik lamunan Donghae, dan ia sungguh lemas di tempatnya berdiri. Namun sebuah ukiran senyum dan lelehan air matanya menjadi bukti bahwa kemarahan Donghae telah padam.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi berhasil kami se-selamatkan."

Donghae menangis, sebuah nafas panjang dihembuskannya. "Jika saja aku tidak percaya dengan adanya Tuhan, aku sungguh akan membunuh kalian semua. Kalian sungguh tidak punya hati."

"To-tolong maafkan kami, Donghae-ssi. Sebenarnya keputusan hakim mengenai Eutanasia yang akan diberikan pada Kyuhyun-ssi telah berhasil disahkan serta dilegalkan menurut hukum. Rencananya vonis itu akan diberikan pada minggu ini dan—"

"Kalian bilang, minggu ini? Cih. Bahkan hasil persidangan saja baru aku ketahui beberapa saat yang lalu dan aku belum sempat mengeluarkan segala jenis protesku pada hakim berhati iblis itu!"

Salah satu dokter itu membungkuk dalam, sepertinya paling mengerti dengan _namja_ muda yang sudah frustasi begitu hebat didepannya. "Donghae-ssi, tolong maafkan kami sebelumnya. Tapi… bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ini mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun dan—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU! Akal muslihat apalagi yang ingin kalian tunjukkan, hah?! Kalian para dokter namun hati kalian tidak ada bedanya seperti iblis! Aku tahu rencanamu, kau pasti akan membawaku berbicara keluar lalu temanmu yang brengsek ini akan mencabut nyawa adikku saat itu juga. Benar bukan?!"

Dokter berwajah ramah itu meraih kedua pundak Donghae. "Kami memang manusia tapi kami hanya seorang dokter bawahan yang disuruh oleh seseorang diatas kami yang memiliki hak atas ini semua. Kami masih memiliki hati, kau pikir kami juga melakukan ini dengan senang hati? Tidak, Donghae-ssi. Kami masih memiliki akal dan kami tahu melakukan tindakan sengaja dan berbahaya dibawah tangan medis adalah suatu kesalahan yang besar."

Donghae meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ia sangat ingin berteriak mengeluarkan semua rasa sesak di dadanya. "Bisakah kalian melakukan itu padaku saja? A-aku mohon… berikan saja vonis brengsek itu padaku… jangan lakukan itu pada Kyuhyun… jebal… hiks…"

Tubuh Donghae jatuh terduduk dan ia memohon dibawah kaki para dokter itu. "Adikku mempunyai cita-cita yang begitu besar… Kyuhyunnie sangat ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Adikku juga sangat menyukai _tteokboki_ , terkadang ia sesekali menyisakan beberapa lembar uang hasil tabungannya untuk membeli itu dan membaginya denganku…"

"Adikku… dia memang bukan adik kandungku, tapi aku menyayanginya tanpa peduli dengan tidak adanya aliran darah maupun gen yang sama diantara kami. Dia menemaniku selama bertahun-tahun. Dia juga sering memberikan hasil ujiannya yang selalu membuatku bangga, walaupun terkadang di mata pelajaran bahasa inggris itu adikku selalu mendapat nilai C. tapi aku tetap menyayanginya sebagai adik kecilku yang cerdas… dia adalah satu-satunya tempatku kembali dan satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa berbagi keluh kesah…"

Tangisan Donghae semakin kencang, bahkan para dokter itu mulai ikut terharu dan merasa sedih pula dengan apa yang dirasakan _namja_ berusia 25 tahun tersebut.

"Lima tahun… sungguh bukan waktu yang cepat seperti lima detik. Aku menunggunya hanya untuk melihat kedua matanya memandangku lagi, aku menunggunya untuk bercerita bahwa aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap sekarang meski hanya sebagai pegawai toko roti. Aku juga menunggunya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa biaya untuk kebutuhan sekolahnya nanti. Tidakkah kalian begitu kejam karena akan menghancurkan apa yang belum kukatakan padanya?"

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, ia tak mampu lagi untuk berkata banyak hal. Ia sungguh merasa putus asa dan ia tidak tahu lagi hal apa lagi yang mampu ia katakan sementara dunia tidak lagi berpihak padanya.

Salah satu dokter yang tadi berkata pada Donghae itu menaikkan tubuh Donghae yang masih berlutut padanya, ditangguhkannya bahu kokoh yang kini sedang kelelahan menanggung beban hidup dirinya. "Namaku Kangin. Kau bisa mengandalkanku sekarang. Aku… ah maksudku, kami memang bersalah padamu karena nyaris menghilangkan nyawa adik yang sangat kau sayangi ini. tapi percayalah, aku kini berpihak padamu setelah mendengar semua hal tentang hidup dan mati."

"Donghae-ssi, izinkan kami menjadi suara pendukungmu. Kami akan mengumpulkan suara lainnya untuk membantu memulihkan kembali kasusmu dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Kau benar, semua orang berhak untuk hidup dan mati. Namun hak itu hanya dimiliki oleh Tuhan, dan kita tidak bisa mengaturnya sedemikian rupa. Terima kasih, Donghae-ssi. Kau menyadarkan kami setelah mendengar semua kalimatmu itu." Lanjutnya.

Kangin memeluk Donghae dengan erat, meski ia belum terlalu mengenalnya dengan baik.

" _Gamsahamnida_ … aku berhutang banyak pada kalian. Terima kasih…" _namja_ bermarga Lee itu menundukkan tubuhnya berulang kali.

Setidaknya, Donghae mempunyai sebuah bahu untuk bersandar yang dapat membantunya menghadapi semua ini.

"Ah ya, Donghae-ssi. Sebenarnya, nenerapa menit sebelum kami kesini dan nyaris melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan bagi Kyuhyun, sesuatu telah terjadi."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sesuatu apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun sempat mengalami kejang hebat. Reaksi kejang tersebut adalah sebuah reaksi yang dilakukan secara spontan oleh tubuh manusia yang telah mendapatkan kembali reaksi awal setelah sebelumnya mengalami kelumpuhan fungsi sistem organ-organnya."

"Bi-bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih jelas? A-aku sungguh tidak mengerti… apa yang terjadi pada adikku?"

Kangin menarik nafas pelan, "Jadi penjelasan yang ringannya seperti ini, kita mengetahui bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun masih koma. Jika saja kita melakukan tindakan euthanasia pada tubuhnya, seharusnya tidak ada respon luar biasa yang dapat mengejutkan kita semua. Namun saat tadi, tubuh Kyuhyun mengeluarkan reaksi kejang-kejang dan denyut jantungnya juga berespon cepat meski lemah. Seharusnya reaksi tubuhnya bukan seperti itu, hanya detak jentungnya yang akan menurun tetap tubuh tetap diam layaknya ia koma seperti biasanya."

Dokter lainnya disamping Kangin ikut angkat bicara. "Itu benar sekali. Respon tubuh adik anda benar-benar mengejutkan kami. Setelah tadi saya periksa ulang, tubuhnya justru memberikan respon positif. Itu semua tampak jelas dan terbukti dari gerakan pupil matanya, detak jantung yang cukup stabil, suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit meningkat dan tekanan darahnya sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi belum bangun dan membuka matanya, tapi kami dapat memastikan bahwa ia sudah bangkit dari masa kritisnya atau bahkan adik anda mungkin sudah sadar dari komanya."

Donghae menggigit bibirnya. Benarkah? Benarkah semua yang dikatakan oleh mereka? Kyuhyun... adik satu-satunya telah sadar, meski itu hanyalah sebuah opini medis, tapi kalimat yang terucap dari para dokter itu sanggup membuat Donghae ingin kembali untuk bersyukur pada Tuhan.

"Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, kami masih tetap mengklaim bahwa seberapa banyak respon positif yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh Kyuhyun, ia tetaplah masih dalam kondisi dibawah batas normal. Adikmu masih terlampau lemah di segala kondisinya apalagi waktu lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk meraih harapan agar ia dapat kembali sadar dan sembuh seperti sedia kali. Tapi, kita percaya dengan sebuah harapan, bukan? Berdoalah…" Kangin ikut menenangkan _namja_ yang kini dirangkulnya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, berharap semua mimpi ini cepat berakhir. Meski nyatanya ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, tapi izinkan ia menganggap semuanya adalah bagian dari bunga tidur yang tak berujung. Semua ini masih terasa begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Semuanya sangat gelap, terlalu gelap.

Namun ada sedikit cahaya ada disana, sebuah jalan terbentang luas dengan beberapa latar yang telah disetting sedemikian rupa.

" _Aku dimana_?"

Sebuah gumaman pelan itu nyaris tidak terdengar ketika tertelan oleh berbagai suara di tempat itu. Sebuah tempat yang pernah dikenalinya. Meski ia tidak tahu kapan pastinya dan dimanakah tempat ini.

Disini, seorang remaja dengan usia yang masih belia itu menginjakkan kakinya dengan begitu pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari bagaimana kondisinya sekarang dan di tempat ia berada sekarang.

Jalan raya.

Didekat sebuah lampu lalu lintas disana, telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Terlihat begitu jelas bagaimana dua buah mobil yang berposisi janggal disana, serta kerumunan orang di tempat itu.

Remaja laki-laki itu mendekatkan dirinya pada lokasi itu. Ia sangat penasaran.

"KYUHYUN-AH! ANDWAE! Siapapun tolong kami! Hiks…"

Remaja lelaki itu tersentak lantaran _namja_ didepannya memanggil namanya dengan penuh histeris. Ia mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengannya, dan kini tampaklah dengan sangat jelas.

Disana telah terbaring sosok dengan kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun.

" _Ti-tidak mungkin…_ "

Remaja bernama Kyuhyun itu menangis ketika melihat sebuah kenyataan yang begitu menampar dirinya. Ya, akhirnya dia mengingat sebuah kisah awal mengapa semua ini menimpa dirinya. Sebuah kecelakaan mobil dimana ia menjadi korban utamanya.

" _Donghae hyung…_ "

Suara tangisan dirinya, tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya. Bahkan para hewan sekalipun. Suara tangisan yang begitu lirih dan menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

" _Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau akhiri semua ini? semuanya… sungguh begitu menyakitkan…_ "

Kyuhyun kembali merasa dirinya terhempas oleh angin yang begitu kencang. Sangat kencang. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa sempat untuk berpikir apalagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia kembali terbang dan terbawa ke suatu masa. Namun kali ini jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Suasana saat ini begitu aneh. Karena Kyuhyun tidak mampu melihat apapun, semuanya kembali terlihat gelap. Bahkan matanya terasa sangat perih.

Sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk membuka matanya dan mencari sedikit celah untuk dapat melihat sesuatu. Namun ternyata hanya untuk membuka mata saja sungguh dirasa begitu sulit. Aneh sekali.

Berhasil! Ia berhasil melakukannya, meski hanya untuk membuka sedikit matanya dan mengerjapkan sedikit penglihatan yang menembus retinanya.

Buram, buram, dan buram. Lalu… ia melihat warna putih dengan sebuah benda yang menempel disana. Ya, sebuah lampu. Namun ia masih tidak bisa begitu jelas melihatnya. Entah kenapa, rasa-rasanya matanya terasa sangat pegal dan perih. Terlalu lama terpejam, mungkin?

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengerjapkan kedua indera penglihatannya lagi dan memfokuskan apa yang dilihatnya selain warna putih dan sebuah lampu yang bertengger disana. Bola matanya berputar, dan menemukan sesuatu yang lainnya. Dan sesuatu yang lain itu adalah sebuah pintu, ujung kakinya sendiri yang tertutup oleh selimut, sebuah sofa yang empuk, dan… ah hanya itu yang mampu terbaca oleh matanya.

" _Apakah ini rumah sakit_?"

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menengok, namun ternyata ia sama sekali tidak mampu! Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan lehernya juga begitu kaku, seolah tidak ada sendi yang melekat disana.

Ah, bahkan kesepuluh jari tangan dan kakinya juga sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar kaku dan kebas, ia sama sekali tidak dapat merasakannya. Hanya ada rasa sesak yang memenuhi paru-parunya dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

Tidak… tidak. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar hanya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menarik nafas panjang meski pada akhirnya masih kembali sulit hingga akhirnya nafas patah-patah yang mampu dilakukannya.

Hal lainnya, ia kembali menyadari bahwa ada masker oksigen yang menutupi separuh dari wajahnya. Ia juga mulai merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Mungkin itu infuse? Ah, entahlah.

Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin bertambah menjadi begitu luar biasa, bahkan sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tidak sanggup mengendalikan rasa sakit itu. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dengan kuat hingga dahinya berkerut. Lelehan liquid dari ujung matanya serta buliran keringat dingin di dahinya menjadi saksi bahwa rasa sakit itu memang tidak main-main.

" _Sakit sekali… Donghae hyung, kau dimana? Tolong aku…"_

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka suaranya, namun ternyata ia lagi-lagi tidak bisa. Pita suaranya benar-benar tidak berfungsi. Dan parahnya, ia semakin panik karena rasa sakit kepalanya kembali hebat dan semakin bertambah hebat. Nafasnya kian terasa sakit dan sesak pula.

" _Siapapun… tolong aku…_ "

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia menghening di segala rasa sakitnya. " _Tuhan, tolong jangan sekarang. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk hari ini saja. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Donghae hyung… aku ingin berterimakasih dan minta maaf padanya. Tolong jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang. Izinkan aku untuk hidup beberapa jam, Tuhan… kumohon…_ "

Samar-samar, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seseorang dengan jas putih menghampirinya dengan cepat dengan suaranya yang sangat kalut.

" _Tuhan… terimakasih…"_

.

.

.

.

Waktu kembali berjalan begitu cepat, tanpa terasa beberapa jam itu telah berlalu. Namun seorang _namja_ dengan syal di lehernya masih belum bergeming di tempatnya duduk. Sebuah café sederahan di seberang bangunan rumah sakit yang baru saja dikunjunginya. Atau lebih tepatnya setelah mengunjungi adiknya.

Donghae, nama _namja_ itu menghabiskan secangkir kopi panasnya dengan pelan –bahkan terlalu pelan-. Ia sangat ingin melambatkan waktu, ia sangat ingin membuat waktu kembali berputar ke masa pertama. Saat dimana semua ini belum terjadi. Meski mustahil, namun Donghae sangat ingin untuk hari ini saja waktu tidak telalu cepat untuk berputar dan segera berakhir.

Masih diingatnya sebuah surat keputusan persidangan akhir yang tidak diikutinya hingga akhir. Kemarin, ia baru saja membacanya hingga tuntas. Bahkan Donghae membaca serta memperhatikan setiap detail bahkan hingga tanda baca titik maupun koma yang terlampir disana.

Selembar kertas yang keluar dari pihak resmi itu hanya bertuliskan bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera dilakukan vonis Eutanasia dalam waktu dekat mengingat bahwa ayahnya telah berhasil memenangkan siding itu. Faktanya, meski Donghae kalah namun ia masih merasa mampu untuk mengalahkan lagi segala keputusan gila ini.

" _Mianhae_. Apakah lama menunggu?"

Suara seorang pria paruh baya membuyarkan segala lamunan Donghae. Ia menatap pria yang sudah begitu dikenalnya dengan baik, seorang pria yang sangat baik namun kini memiliki perangai jahat di mata Donghae.

Pria itu tidak segera memesan apapun, namun ia hanya menatap dalam dengan tatapan teduhnya tatkala tatapan tajam dari Donghae langsung membuatnya sadar untuk kesekian kalinya. Anaknya, Donghae adalah anak kandungnya namun ia telah membuat anaknya sendiri menderita hingga melawan dirinya didepan meja hukum.

Pria itu, Jaesuk. Ia tersenyum pelan.

"Bagaimana _Appa_ bisa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Jaesuk berdehem pelan, pertanyaan anaknya yang aneh atau memang senyumannya mengandung unsur yang aneh?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana bisa _Appa_ tersenyum seperti itu didepanku? Apakah itu sebuah senyuman kemenangan karena berhasil mengalahkanku di persidangan?"

Pria yang lebih tua itu menghela nafas. "Bukan seperti itu, Hae-ya… apakah sebuah pernyataan yang salah jika seorang ayah tersenyum pada anak kandungnya sendiri?"

Donghae mendecih. "Salah! Tentu saja salah. Kau tersenyum setelah mengalahkanku dengan hasil mutlak, kau tersenyum setelah berhasil meyakini publik bahwa permintaanmu untuk membunuh adikku berhasil disetujui dan dilegalkan, kau juga tersenyum untuk segala hal buruk yang pernah kau berikan padaku dan pada hidup Kyuhyun!"

Jaesuk mencoba meraih tangan putranya, namun sebuah tampikan justru diterimanya. "Donghae-ya, bagaimana bisa kau belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang tersirat disini? Bagaimana bisa kau belum mempelajari bahkan menerima semua kenyataan ini? kau terlalu keras untuk bisa sekedar mendengar atau menerima sedikit hal tentang ini. aku ini ayahmu, aku adalah ayah kandungmu dan aku adalah keluargamu."

"Ya. Dan Kyuhyun juga keluargaku, sebuah tempat bagiku untuk bersandar dan sebuah tempat untukku menjalani hidup bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun aku menjadi seorang kakak yang hebat untuknya. Kyuhyun juga adalah adikku yang sangat aku kasihi dan sayangi, lalu siapa peduli dengan hubungan darah?! Sampai kapanpun, dia adalah adikku." Desis Donghae.

Lagi. Jaesuk menghela nafas kasar. Anaknya memang sudah dewasa, namun ia telah banyak berubah. Bahkan hingga ia tidak yakin siapakah diantara mereka yang bersalah disini.

"Aku memang jahat, tapi kau juga salah dengan posisimu, Donghae. Kau mempertahankan sesuatu yang bahkan bukan milik kita, bukan sesuatu yang memang memiliki kaitan penting dengan keluarga kita. Kyuhyun, bukanlah adikmu dan dia juga bukan anakku. Dia hanyalah seorang anak lelaki yang kau angkat sebagai adik dan kau begitu menyayanginya hingga melupakan bahwa aku disini adalah sebagai ayah kandungmu! Kumohon… tidak bisakah kau menyadari itu, Hae-ya?"

BRAK!

Suara meja yang digebrak oleh Donghae membuat Jaesuk ikut terkejut. ini sama seperti kejadian saat itu. Dan kini entah kenapa rasanya sedikit _dejavu_.

"Aku sungguh menyesal datang ke tempat ini dan bertemu denganmu, _Appa_. Aku pikir, kau berniat menemuiku untuk mengucapkan beberapa kalimat maaf padaku atas semua yang telah kau lakukan pada putramu ini dan juga pada Kyuhyun. Aku sungguh muak dan tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu, _Appa_ … kau jahat…"

Donghae mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, tatapannya masih berkilat marah dan tajam pada ayahnya sendiri. Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan umpatan lainnya ketika ponsel miliknya di celana bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

Donghae membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika mendengar suara Kangin yang terdengar di ponselnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia menangis didepan ayahnya.

" _Appa_ … lihatlah. Keajaiban itu nyata dan datang pada Kyuhyun!"

Jaesuk sangat terheran-heran ketika dilihatnya Donghae menangis namun sebuah senyuman bahagia terukir di wajahnya. "A-apa yang terjadi, Hae-ya?"

Donghae meraih kedua tangan ayahnya, lalu ia sendiri berdiri namun membiarkan ayahnya tetap duduk. " _Appa_ , keputusanku memang tidak salah. Apa yang aku lakukan selama lima tahun ini benar adanya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali ini semua atau menyia-nyiakannya. Karena aku tahu, Tuhan mendengar setiap doaku!"

Tidak lama setelah itu, Donghae pergi berlari dan meninggalkan café itu. Ia meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih terheran atas perubahan sikapnya. Setelahnya, Jaesuk ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih untuk senyumanmu, Donghae-ya. _Appa_ merindukan senyuman dan tawa bahagiamu meski kau mengatakannya sambil menangis. Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia itu, semoga kebahagiaan itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang abadi." Jaesuk mengusap setetes air mata yang menggenang. Ia pun segera meninggalkan café itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kebahagiaan itu memang nyata, namun tidak abadi.

.

.

.

.

 **Hidup dan mati itu selalu beriringan, dan selalu bersama. Mereka dekat namun tidak dapat melihat satu sama lain. Mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh selembar tipis perbatasan. Ketika salah satunya berakhir, maka batas itu akan berakhir pula yang menyebabkan keduanya bertemu.**

 **Kehidupan dan kematian adalah sesuatu yang semu, namun mereka ada dan nyata. Mereka selalu ada mengiringi setiap langkah dan jejak nasibmu.**

" _Selamat! Kyuhyun-ssi akhirnya berhasil keluar dan bangkit dari komanya. Aku sudah membantumu dan memberitahu pada pengadilan agar keputusan vonis Eutanasia itu dibatalkan. Namun, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Donghae-ssi. Ini mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun…"_

"… _Meski ia sudah sadarkan diri, tubuhnya sudah sangat rusak. Semua fungsi organnya sudah tidak dapat kembali seperti sedia kala, bahkan sudah mendekati batas akhir dari kekuatannya. Kau tahu, keajaiban lah yang membawa adikmu kembali pada dunia. Meskipun ia sudah sadar dan kembali bangun, namun dalam kondisi medis sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mati. Maaf harus memberitahumu tentang ini, Donghae-ssi."_

Setelah tiba dengan berlari secepat mungkin dari café dan kembali ke rumah sakit, akhirnya disinilah Donghae. Berada didalam sebuah ruangan putih yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Sebuah ruangan yang selalu dikunjunginya selama ini.

Ia sudah mengetahuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kini ia juga sudah berada disamping adiknya, disamping Kyuhyun yang masih terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Donghae masih enggan menanggalkan tangannya yang mengusap lembut surai yang juga terasa lembut di tangannya. Sesekali ia mencoba menahan tangisnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika suara dokter Kangin yang sempat mencegatnya masuk ke ruangan ini, memberitahukan semua hal yang terdengar mengerikan baginya. Dan hal itu semakin mengerikan karena adiknya, harus mengalami itu semua.

Sekarang, ia merasakan jari jemari di genggamannya bergerak. Refleks, ia menatap langsung wajah pucat didepannya dengan selang oksigen yang sudah berposisi sebagai pengganti masker oksigen sebelumnya.

Bahkan, Donghae masih tidak menyadari bahwa mata teduh adiknya terus menatapnya tanpa beralih sedikit. Sepasang mata yang selama lima tahun itu tetutup, kini akhirnya membuka menampilkan mutiara hitam yang berpendar bertabur berbagai keajaiban didalamnya.

Donghae tahu, Tuhan selalu mendengar semua keluh kesahnya di setiap doanya. Donghae juga tahu bahwa dengan kembalinya Kyuhyun adalah sebagai jawaban atas semua doanya selama ini.

Namun… ada rasa takut yang menyelubungi hatinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang kembali dilihatnya setelah hampir lamanya senyuman itu melenyap.

Sekali lagi, Donghae nyaris tidak percaya dengan semua hal yang mengejutkan dirinya ini.

Lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak menghilangkan senyumnya, meski pikirannya terfokuskan dengan wajah khawatir kakaknya, ia merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

" _Apakah selama ini Hae hyung begitu tersiksa? Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri? Mengapa Hae hyung bertambah kurus? Mengapa wajahnya terlihat gurat lelah dan tertekan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini_?"

Gumaman dalam hati itu tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit sedih karena ia masih tidak dapat mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya.

"Kau kembali, Kyuhyunnie. Kau benar-benar kembali… terimakasih…" tangis Donghae pecah, ia menggenggam tangan ringkih itu dan menciumnya pelan. Tidak lupa, ia juga tetap mengusap rambut hitam adiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia juga ingin menangis, namun hanya air matanya yang mengalir keluar.

Namun, apa yang ditangisi oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae memiliki pengertian yang berbeda.

" _Donghae hyung, aku sudah sadar bukan? Aku menepati janjiku untuk kembali. Sekarang, bolehkah aku menagih janjimu saat itu untuk selalu mengenangku? Maukah kau akan mengenangku selepas hari ini dan seterusnya_?"

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

A/N : tadinya mau dibuat ending, tp kayanya nanggung takut alurnya kecepetan. Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan ya hehe. Btw, maaf juga udah menunggu lama untuk TPATC ff itu masih dalam proses karna cukup aku buat sangat panjang jugaaa. Kan kalo TPATC dibuat pendek ntar kalian protes, ya kan? :p jadi sabar ya^^

Sekedar info, chapter depan bakal end ya. Angst, maybe? Masih belum jelas sih haha :D

THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : IN HEAVEN**

 **Author : Ara**

 **FB : Ara Resyara**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, and Family**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

Donghae tahu, Tuhan selalu mendengar semua keluh kesahnya di setiap doanya. Donghae juga tahu bahwa dengan kembalinya Kyuhyun adalah sebagai jawaban atas semua doanya selama ini.

Namun… ada rasa takut yang menyelubungi hatinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang kembali dilihatnya setelah hampir lamanya senyuman itu melenyap.

Sekali lagi, Donghae nyaris tidak percaya dengan semua hal yang mengejutkan dirinya ini.

Lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak menghilangkan senyumnya, meski pikirannya terfokuskan dengan wajah khawatir kakaknya, ia merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

" _Apakah selama ini Hae hyung begitu tersiksa? Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri? Mengapa Hae hyung bertambah kurus? Mengapa wajahnya terlihat gurat lelah dan tertekan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini_?"

Gumaman dalam hati itu tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit sedih karena ia masih tidak dapat mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya.

"Kau kembali, Kyuhyunnie. Kau benar-benar kembali… terimakasih…" tangis Donghae pecah, ia menggenggam tangan ringkih itu dan menciumnya pelan. Tidak lupa, ia juga tetap mengusap rambut hitam adiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Ia juga ingin menangis, namun hanya air matanya yang mengalir keluar.

Namun, apa yang ditangisi oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae memiliki pengertian yang berbeda.

" _Donghae hyung, aku sudah sadar bukan? Aku menepati janjiku untuk kembali. Sekarang, bolehkah aku menagih janjimu saat itu untuk selalu mengenangku? Maukah kau akan mengenangku selepas hari ini dan seterusnya_?"

.

.

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER**

.

.

.

 _Kehidupan dan kematian masih tetap menjadi sebuah hal yang tabu. Mereka berjalan beriringan, namun selalu berlawanan. Mereka berhadapan namun saling membelakangi. Tidak ada yang tahu, keduanya hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah lembaran tipis yang menjadi penghalang mereka untuk bertemu._

 _Sekali lagi, kehidupan dan kematian tetaplah sebuah hal yang tabu. Bagi manusia._

.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap warna putih itu, tanpa reaksi apapun. Warna cat putih dari langit-langit kamarnya. Ya, kamar rawatnya yang tanpa disadari telah ditempatinya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Terlalu lama, hingga ia sendiri takut untuk membayangkan seberapa lama waktu itu telah terlewati.

" _Tuhan… apakah kau sedang menghukumku_?"

Kyuhyun berbicara, dalam setiap diamnya. Hatinya berbicara, mewakili seluruh rasa kaku di bibirnya dan apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya sekarang. Mati rasa.

Meski ia baru sadarkan diri beberapa jam yang lalu, namja berusia 21 tahun itu tersenyum sambil mencoba menggerakkan kembali jari-jemarinya. Ya, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan indah serta kesepuluh jari tangannya dapat bergerak dengan baik. Sebuah gerakan otot di bibir dan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa tidak seluruh bagian tubuhnya mengalami lumpuh sementara.

Mengejutkan? Tentu saja. Apakah ini mukjizat? Tidak ada yang dapat mengetahuinya.

" _Aku masih hidup_."

Meski belum sanggup untuk berbicara dengan mulutnya, gumaman syukur itu tetap mengalir dalam batinnya.

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menolehkan sedikit lehernya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan kaku. Namun sebisa mungkin matanya mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih sedikit buram pada suatu objek yang tidak jauh dari fokusnya. Dan itu adalah sebuah kalender.

Tahun 2009.

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. " _Apakah waktu sedang membohongiku_?"

Dua tetes liquid membasahi pelipisnya. Namja yang masih sangat rapuh itu, menangis dalam setiap diamnya.

.

.

.

"Meski perkembangan dari setiap pergerakan sendinya belum maksimal dan belum bertahap, namun bagi saya secara pribadi itu adalah sebuah kemajuan pesat, Donghae-ssi."

Donghae menatap ragu pria berjas putih yang duduk tenang didepannya.

Ya, ia ragu. Hatinya diselimuti oleh keraguan yang begitu besar. Namun, keraguan itu muncul karena Donghae merasa takut. Takut akan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Mengulang kejadian berikutnya, saat Kyuhyun dinyatakan telah sadarkan diri dari tidur panjangnya. Dalam waktu dua jam atas tubuhnya yang kembali siuman, namja yang masih terbaring kaku itu sudah bisa menggerakkan kesepuluh jemarinya dengan baik, meski masih perlu dibantu. Suatu hal yang mengejutkan? Tentu saja.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin itu adalah hal yang patut disyukuri. Namun tidak bagi Donghae. Justru, ia dikelami oleh sebuah ketakutan lainnya.

Donghae tidak mensyukuri itu. Apa yang ada di pikirannya adalah, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru sadar dari komanya

"Ah, ya. Anda tidak perlu takut, karena meskipun adik anda sudah bisa menggerakkan kesepuluh jari tangannya, kondisi tubuh lainnya tetap dalam keadaan yang cukup baik." Mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan keluarga pasien yang duduk didepannya, dokter itu tersenyum. Namun tidak ada yang tahu apa arti senyuman itu.

"Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa sembuh lagi? A-aku tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana atau apakah ia bisa berjalan lagi atau tidak. Ta-tapi… tapi apakah adikku sungguh bisa kembali sembuh seperti dulu?"

Donghae menggigit bibirnya, sebuah perasaan panas kembali menyeruak di sela indera penglihatannya. "Kyuhyun… dia koma selama 5 tahun. Dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat, uisanim. Aku tidak memikirkan hal buruk lainnya. Tapi… ini masalah kesehatannya. Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kondisinya sudah baik-baik saja?!"

Donghae memejamkan matanya begitu cepat ketika sebuah rasa sakit menyelusup ke dalam hatinya.

Satu hal yang ia akui, dirinya terlalu kelewatan dalam mengeluarkan setiap patahan emosi.

"Anda tidak menyukuri semua ini, Donghae-ssi. Maafkan saya jika harus mengatakan ini, tapi anda terlalu egois. Saya tidak menyalahkan pendirian anda yang sangat menginginkan adik anda agar bisa pulih seperti sedia kala. Tapi… jalan manusia tidaklah sama seperti jalur Tuhan."

Mata Donghae kian memerah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya anda bersyukur karena Kyuhyun-ssi akhirnya kembali membuka kedua matanya lagi setelah selama lima tahun ini, ia koma. Rasa syukur itu sangat penting, Donghae-ssi. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan. Kyuhyun yang sadar saja itu adalah sebuah keajaiban, benar-benar keajaiban. Kesembuhannya pun kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban yang—"

"Apanya yang tidak bisa diharapkan?! Adikku sudah sadar, uisanim! Ia pasti akan pulih seperti dulu! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seolah Kyuhyun tidak punya lagi harapan hidup?!"

Sang dokter itu mengehela nafas pelan. Butuh kesabaran tinggi baginya untuk menghadapi seseorang yang memiliki watak keras kepala seperti Donghae. Di sisi lain, ia juga merasakan iba. Sebagai dokter, ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh namja bertubuh kurus didepannya.

"Organ tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi bekerja secara optimal. Bahkan kinerja jantung, paru-paru dan otaknya tidak sanggup mencapai 50 persen. Semua luka dan traumanya sudah berkurang jauh, akan tetapi waktu lima tahun yang terlewati olehnya di masa komanya yang membuat seluruh organ tubuhnya seakan mengalami penurunan kerja."

Donghae meremas kesepuluh jarinya. Hatinya berkecamuk, pikirannya memberontak. Namun, satu bagian di hatinya terasa sakit. Sakit layaknya ada pedang yang menghunus jiwanya. Sakit itu, hanya ia yang merasakan. Bahkan tidak ada satu kalimat ataupun kata yang dapat keluar lagi dari bibirnya sekarang, untuk mewakilkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya, dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dalam. Bukan ia menghindari tatapan sang dokter, Donghae hanya ingin menghindari pernyataan pahit yang baru didengarnya itu.

Tangannya sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk menggenggam erat pinggiran meja didepannya ketika tubuhnya nyaris linglung kedepan. Namja berjas putih didepannya refleks menahannya, namun sebuah sentakan justru diterimanya.

" _Gamsahamnida_ , uisanim."

Suara lemah itu, sebagai akhir dari perbincangan mereka. Donghae memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah tertatih.

Dalam hatinya, ia memutuskan bahwa kalimat terakhir dari dokter tersebut adalah kalimat terakhir yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar.

.

.

.

 _Ceklek._

Namja berwajah Lee itu tidak memasang wajah apapun ketika apa yang didapatinya adalah beberapa suster dan dokter yang sedang memeriksa namja lainnya di ranjang itu. Berusaha untuk meredam segala beban yang berkecamuk di pikirannya, ia memasang sebuah senyum maklum ketika para petugas medis itu selesai dari tugasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ia masih diam di tempatnya berdiri, mengelilingi pandangannya pada ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Sebuah ruang kamar rawat yang tidak asing lagi baginya, sebuah ruangan yang telah banyak berubah selama waktu yang telah banyak terlewati. Donghae bahkan tidak ingat, berapa kali rumah sakit ini telah mengalami banyak modifikasi selama lima tahun ini.

Satu hal yang perlu ia ingat lagi, waktu telah membawa segalanya.

Namja lainnya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang juga masih dalam segala kediamannya. Bukannya tidak mau bicara, namun satu fakta bahwa ia belum sanggup bicara membuatnya tetap harus menelan kenyataan pahit ini.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyunnie. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sebuah sapaan singkat, namun hangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum maklum ketika sebuah suara yang ringan dan hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan, mengenai gendang telinganya. Oh betapa ia merindukan suara lembut itu.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Kyu. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan mendapatkan suaramu. Begitupun kesembuhan tubuhmu."

Kyuhyun dengan masker oksigen yang setia melekat di wajahnya, hanya mengangguk pelan. Sangat pelan.

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung karena tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Kyuhyun menatap heran kakaknya, tatapannya berubah sendu. Tidak ada yang dikatakan membuat perasaan lain semakin membuncah di dadanya.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

Akhirnya, suara itu terdengar.

' _Tidak, hyung. Aku tidak mau. Tolong jangan katakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan.'_

"Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau tidak lagi tertidur. Kau tidak boleh tertidur terlalu lama lagi."

Donghae menatap penuh harap. Matanya lagi-lagi memerah karena menampung cairan didalamnya.

"Aku mohon, Kyuhyun-ah. Sembuh, kau harus sembuh… tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang akan aku habiskan nanti untuk menunggumu pulih seperti dulu. Kau sudah melewatkan banyak hal, dan sekarang aku tidak ingin kau melewatkannya lagi. Aku tidak menginginkan hal lain lagi darimu, aku hanya ingin adikku sembuh. Hanya itu… jadi, berjanjilah padaku, hm?"

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun ikut meneteskan cairan yang sama dari matanya. Mereka berdua menangis dalam setiap keheningan itu.

" _Bogoshippeoyo_ … aku merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku nyaris gila. Ini bukan mimpi, dan aku yakin itu. Aku tidak mau lagi jatuh dalam sebuah mimpi yang buruk. Tolong tetaplah seperti ini. Terima kasih kau sudah kembali _, nae dongsaeng_ …"

Kyuhyun membalas pelan genggaman erat sang kakak yang menyatu di tangannya. Masih dalam suasana haru.

' _Aku ingin kau mengenangku, hyung… aku ingin kau menjalani hidupmu dengan ringan seperti dulu. Tolong jangan lagi simpan kesedihan ini. meski kau bukan kakak kandungku, tapi aku juga sama halnya menyayangimu dengan tulus. Tolong maafkan aku, Donghae hyung… entah berapa lama waktu yang kau habiskan selama ini, tolong maafkan aku…'_

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dengan terbata-bata. Ia ingin berbicara dan menumpahkan semua kalimat yang terangkai di hatinya. Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pita suaranya tidak berfungsi.

"Hentikan! Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan diri. Percayalah padaku, suaramu pasti akan kembali. Dan kau akan sembuh seperti dulu."

Donghae cepat-cepat menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya sendiri. Tidak lupa, ia juga menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pelipis adiknya.

"Uljima… aku memang cengeng. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh ikut cengeng sepertiku. Jadilah namja yang kuat, arrachi?"

Mendengar kalimat penyemangat itu, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengukir senyumnya.

Melihat senyum tipis itu, membuat Donghae tenang. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut sang adik.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari

Dua hari

Tiga hari

Hari keempat.

Dan hari kelima, masih dengan kisah seorang kakak yang begitu tulus menyayangi adiknya.

Sebuah kasih sayang murni, dan belum tersentuh satupun kotoran yang akan membuatnya rusak.

Hari kelima, masih di tempat yang sama. Sebuah rumah sakit yang menjadi saksi bisu atas keduanya. Selama hampir 5 tahun yang telah terlalui ini.

"…. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling lucu dari semua itu? Terkadang Eunhyuk sering lupa meletakkan celana dalam atau kaos kakinya di bawah tempat tidurku! Hahaha. Dia memang sering menginap di rumah kita. Kau tahu? aku benar-benar kesepian! Tapi, karena Eunhyuk yang sering menginap untuk menemaniku dengan sekantong makanan, semua kesepianku itu hilang. Apalagi jika dia sudah membuat lelucon tentang…."

Donghae dengan ceritanya selama lima tahun ini. dengan semua celotehan polosnya tentang apa yang selama ini ia alami, tanpa Kyuhyun. Dan sang adik yang menyediakan kedua telinganya saja, meski suara tidak dapat mewakilinya, sesekali Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar cerita sang kakak.

"… bibimbapnya ternyata terlalu asin. Tapi ketika aku mencoba memberikan potongan kentang dan wortel seperti yang pernah dikatakannya olehnya, rasa asin yang menyengat itu hilang. Eunhyuk benar-benar sahabatku yang terbaik. Saat itu dia menyelamatkan bibimbap buatanku meski ia juga yang mengubah sedikit bumbu kuahnya karena kaldu yang kumasukkan terlalu aneh katanya. Ah, dia memang bisa diandalkan. Apalagi ketika ada seekor kucing masuk ke dalam rumah kita dan mengganggu…"

Kyuhyun kehilangan senyumnya. Mendadak sebuah perasaan sedih yang begitu dalam menghinggapi hatinya.

' _Donghae hyung, bisakah untuk selamanya kau tetap menjadi seperti ini? bahagia, tanpa sedih yang mengganggumu lagi. Sepertinya orang yang bernama Eunhyuk itu sangat baik. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya dan memintanya untuk menemanimu lagi setelah ini…'_

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Kyu?

Mendadak lagi, Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. Ia tertangkap basah dengan wajah murungnya.

"Apakah kau memikirkan hal itu lagi, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Tanda ia tak mengerti apa yang ingin kakaknya katakan.

"Sekarang, dengarkan aku." Donghae mendekatkan kursinya ke ranjang sang adik.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau akan sembuh. Jawablah dan benarkan itu. Kau harus berkata Ya. Aku ingin kau sembuh, hm? Itu bukan pertanyaan untukmu, namun sebuah pernyataan yang akan kutagih setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit yang berlalu dan setiap detik yang telah terlewati."

Kyuhyun menanggapi itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Ya, sebuah senyuman kecil yang menjawab kalimat kakaknya tersebut.

Satu hal yang masih diketahui oleh Donghae seorang. Meski yang ia tahu selama hari demi hari yang telah terlewati ini, Kyuhyun masih tetap dalam diamnya. Suara rendahnya masih terkunci atau mungkin hilang tertelan oleh tenggorokannya sendiri.

Namun satu fakta yang belum diketahuinya adalah, kebohongan yang ditelan adiknya.

"Kyu, tidak masalah jika kau menjadi bisu meski hanya sementara atau bahkan selamanya. Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus sembuh, arrachi? Lihatlah, kau sudah bertahan melewati hari kelima dan kondisimu membaik, aku bangga padamu!" Donghae tertawa lepas, ia bahagia.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum menanggapi itu. Sebuah senyuman yang seperti biasanya ia ukir sebagai respon atas setiap pembicaraan dari sang kakak.

' _Kepalaku masih dan tetap terasa sangat sakit, hyung. Kau hanya tidak tahu.'_

"Dokter bilang, jika kondisimu meningkat secara signifikan pada minggu ini, kau boleh belajar untuk duduk. Bukankah itu hebat, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, masih dengan memasang wajah "gembira"nya.

' _Kakiku lumpuh total, hyung. Tulang dan sendiku sudah tidak lagi bekerja dengan baik pada tempatnya. Seluruh organ tubuhku sudah mati, Donghae hyung.'_

Donghae semakin mendekat ke ranjang adiknya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan pucat yang ringkih itu. "Nanti, jika kau sudah bisa duduk, kau bisa belajar untuk berdiri lalu berjalan, berlari atau bahkan melompat. Kau juga bisa belajar memakan sesuatu yang enak lagi. Aku akan membelikanmu daging sapi korea untukmu jika lambungmu sudah berfungsi dengan baik."

' _Jangankan lambung, aku bahkan nyaris tidak bisa merasakan setiap nafas di paru-paru dengan baik. Jantungku juga tidak lagi bisa berdetak kencang, setiap detakannya membuatku sakit. Selang yang menusuk ke tubuhku adalah satu-satunya alat yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, Donghae hyung. Kau hanya tidak tahu.'_

"Aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, Kyu. Jika aku mengumpulkan gajiku dalam waktu tiga bulan saja, kita bisa pergi ke pulau Jeju. Bukankah itu keren?" Donghae menepuk tangannya sambil terus tertawa tanpa beban, masih dengan wajah ceria didalamnya.

' _Hyung, aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini. bahkan turun dari ranjangku sekalipun. Aku tidak akan sembuh, Hae hyung…'_

"Apakah kau bahagia, Kyu? Aku sudah merencanakan itu semua untuk kita kedepannya. Kehidupan kita akan kembali seperti dulu, nae dongsaeng… hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis bahagia…"

Donghae berdiri, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia memberikan sebuah pelukan ringan.

"Bagaimana jika aku membawa Eunhyuk kesini? Dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan, asal kau tahu. aku rasa orang seperti dia sangat cocok dalam membangun suasana." Donghae bergumam pelan.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk antusias sebagai balasannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta seorang suster untuk menemanimu. Aku pulang dulu, okay? 20 menit lagi, aku akan kembali. Jaga dirimu, nae dongsaeng."

Dalam hitungan menit, Donghae sudah menghilang di ambang pintu.

Dan seiring hitungan tiap detik berlalu, terdengar nafas yang terputus-putus setelahnya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya menggigil luar biasa. Ia tidak lagi bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh penghangat ruangan disitu.

"Kkkhhh!"

Setelah itu, darah keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Sakit di kepala dan jantungnya terlalu hebat. Rasanya, seakan ada yang ingin meledak dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak mampu menahan sakitnya, meski ia tahu bahwa masa ini telah dating tanpa ia duga sebelumnya.

' _Tidak… Donghae hyung belum kembali… aku belum meminta maaf padanya. Tidak… aku tidak mau pergi dengan cara seperti ini…'_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima setiap rasa sakit itu dengan pasrah. Ia tidak mencoba untuk menahannya atau bahkan sekedar bersuara untuk mewakilkan setiap sakitnya.

Karena ia tahu, ini adalah saatnya.

"Donghae hyung…. Mianhae…"

Kyuhyun mampu mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika matanya mulai memburam, meski sempat menampilkan sosok kedua orang tua kandungnya untuk beberapa detik. Ya, hanya beberapa detik.

Namun, rencana dan kehendak Tuhan tidak ada yang mampu melawan. Ketika monitor elektrokardiograf justru tidak dapat berbohong, ketika jantung itu mulai berhenti memainkan setiap irama konstannya, dan ketika nafas itu berakhir seiringan dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat.

Suara alarm yang sangat nyaring memecahkan suasana hening rumah sakit tersebut. Dalam sepersekian detik pula, beberapa orang dengan jubah putih berbondong-bondong mendatangi ruangan tersebut.

Bintang mampu bertahan dengan waktu yang lama. Namun, bintang tetaplah benda langit. Ia mampu bertahan lebih lama, namun pada akhirnya akan jatuh dan tidak akan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

"Hae-ya, kenapa kau menjatuhkan ponselmu?" Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya ketika sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu mendadak tampak begitu shock.

Donghae sulit mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya gemetar hebat ketika sebuah suara di panggilan seberang nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti detik itu juga.

Suara di ponselnya beberapa detik lalu, dari pihak rumah sakit.

Tentang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun.

Adiknya.

"YAK! Kau mau kemana Donghae?!" jerit namja bermarga Lee yang lainnya itu.

Donghae terus berlari, berlari dan berlari melewati semua batas yang menghalanginya. Senja itu, ia hanya menghabiskan menit-menit yang terbuang sia-sia dengan terus berlari. Menghiraukan segala teriakan Eunhyuk sahabatnya yang terus mengajaknya berhenti.

Berhenti? Bagaimana bisa Donghae berhenti jika semua tahun-tahun yang terlah terlewati baginya ini sudah membuatnya setengah gila. Itu semua berkat Kyuhyun, sang adik. Seorang namja yang tidak memiliki sedikitpun kaitan darah dengannya ataupun hubungan keluarga. Seseorang yang bahkan sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa namun memiliki arti penting bagi Donghae.

Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat didepan gerbang rumah sakit. Beruntung tempat kerjanya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit jadi ia hanya perlu menempuh beberapa puluh meter saja untuk sampai ke rumah sakit.

Disana, Donghae bersimpuh ketika banyak orang lain berlalu lalang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari tanpa berhenti, kakinya sudah dipastikan akan membengkak atau mungkin terluka, begitupun hatinya.

"KATAKAN KALAU ITU BOHONG, KYUHYUN!"

Ia kemudian kembali bangkit, meski sempat tertatih. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Donghae kembali berlari kesetanan memasuki rumah sakit, menabrak setiap petugas rumah sakit, pasien, atau orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor.

Namja berumur 25 tahun itu menarik napas dengan asal. Jangan lupakan seluruh keringatnya yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan yang bergetar itu sudah bersentuhan dengan pintu lalu—

 _BRAK!_

Donghae membuka kasar pintu kamar rawat yang selama ini menjadi tempat yang selalu ia kutuk dan ia benci.

Air matanya tumpah ketika disana, orang-orang dengan pakaian putih khas rumah sakit sedang melakukan sesuatu terhadap adiknya yang telah terbaring kaku di ranjang.

Ya, sang adik yang terbaring kaku dengan wajah pucat, tanpa nafas.

Donghae kembali kehilangan seluruh tenaganya karena monitor elektrokardiograf yang sudah dimatikan karena tugasnya yang sudah berakhir . serta tak lupa ketika sebuah kain putih panjang, dibentangkan untuk menutupi wajah itu.

"Kau bohong padaku, Kyu. Kau benar-benar membohongiku."

Salah seorang suster yang iba melihat Donghae dalam keadaan sangat-sangat kacau itu menghampirinya. "Tuan, maafkan kami. Saya ikut berbelasungkawa atas kejadian ini. Kyuhyun-ssi telah ditemukan ketika keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah—"

Suster itu hanya diam ketika namja didepannya justru menampik tangannya yang terulur dengan keras. Donghae kembali diam membisu dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Matanya memandang kosong pada jasad sang adik yang tidak lagi bernyawa.

Ia tidak hanya merasa sedih. Hatinya sangat sakit, bahkan terlampau sakit ketika mengetahui semua ini.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk kembali pulih seperti dulu. Kau berjanji padaku… kau berjanji akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini. kau… kau sudah berjanji padaku akan banyak hal. Tapi… kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini? Bahkan tidak ada kalimat perpisahan… bahkan kau tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau satu katapun padaku…"

"Donghae-ssi, sebaiknya anda—"

Namja bermarga Lee itu kembali menampik tangan salah satu dokter yang mendekatinya. Donghae hanya memberikan tatapan tajamnya sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa suara.

"Donghae-ssi!"

Ia tidak memperdulikan lagi suara di belakangnya yang terus menyahutnya untuk kembali. Donghae menutup segala pendengarannya, berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk ketika ia membuka matanya kelak.

Kakinya terus melangkah hingga ke koridor rumah sakit, bahkan ketika ia tanpa sengaja menemui Eunhyuk yang mengikutinya kesini.

"Donghae-ya! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau menangis? Waeyo?! Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang dan—"

Eunhyuk pun tak jauh bernasib sama, mendapat sebuah tampikan keras dan sebuah ketidakpedulian dari Donghae. Ia pun hanya diam saja dan kaget tentunya ketika sang sahabat melewati dan menubruk bahunya begitu saja.

Donghae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan, terlalu pelan. Ia mengiraukan segalanya, menulikan pendengarannya ketika tanpa sadar ia selalu menabrak orang-orang yang melintas.

Jiwanya seolah telah mati, satu detik ketika ia mengalami semua kejadian buruk ini.

' _Apa lagi yang aku harapkan dan aku tunggu lagi sekarang?'_

' _Sesuatu yang telah menjadi tujuanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup kini telah pergi. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak mempunyai satupun tujuan untuk jadi alasanku bertahan hidup.'_

Donghae telah berada di pinggir jalan ketika lampu menunjukkan warna merah. Ia justru berhenti di pinggir trotoar ketika orang lain justru memilih untuk menyeberang jalan dan memanfaatkan warna merah pada lampu lalu lintas tersebut.

' _Tuhan… apakah kau masih akan memaafkanku jika aku melakukan dosa besar?'_

Donghae tetap diam di tempatnya. Wajahnya yang sudah memucat, lusuh, dan matanya yang membengkak serta air mata yang masih membekas membuat beberapa orang yang melaluinya menatapnya iba dan kasian. Namun lagi dan lagi, ia tetap tidak peduli.

' _Kyuhyun pasti terlalu sakit dan lelah… ia sudah terlalu banyak menderita karena rasa sakitnya. Tapi semua deritanya itu telah hilang. Ia terbebas dari semua sakitnya sekarang.'_

' _Apakah hanya mati yang dapat membebaskannya dari segala rasa sakit itu?'_

Lampu telah berubah menjadi warna hijau. Dan kini kaki itu melangkah pelan, melintasi jalanan yang padat akan transportasi darat itu.

Lagi dan lagi, Donghae kembali menulikan telinganya ketika orang lain mulai berseru padanya untuk berhenti. Namun justru yang didapati oleh orang-orang tersebut adalah Donghae yang sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya lalu—

BRAAKK!

—ketika sebuah mobil truk dengan kecepatan penuh telah menghantam keras tubuhnya.

Dan masih di tempat yang sama. Diatas aspal jalan raya itu, Donghae terbaring kaku dengan tubuh yang telah bersimbah darah. Orang-orang mulai mengerubunginya dan beberapa ada yang pergi untuk mencari bantuan.

Namun, Donghae tetap diam di tempatnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

' _Kyuhyun, kau benar. Semua rasa sakit ini… benar-benar hilang.'_

' _Tuhan… bolehkah aku kembali ke masa itu? Masa dimana aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Kyuhyun…"_

Dan kalimat Donghae terputus, ketika kemudian ia memejamkan matanya setelah detakan di dadanya tidak lagi berirama.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_! Kau jangan mandi dulu!"

Kakaknya itu berbalik dengan wajah heran. " _Waeyo_? Apakah keran kamar mandi kita kembali mati?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Persediaan sabun kita habis, aku lupa membelinya tadi siang. Jangan mandi dulu, _hyung_. Aku akan membelinya di minimarket dulu, ya?"

Kini giliran Donghae yang memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya itu. Dengan setengah berlari, Kyuhyun melesat ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil jaket dan beberapa lembar uang secukupnya.

Donghae merasakan firasat yang begitu aneh dan begitu ganjil. Refleks, ia menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak tidak beratur. Tidak, remaja yang merupakan anak sulung dari keluarga Lee itu tidak merasakan sakit apapun pada jantungnya. Namun, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tidak menentu. Sebuah perasaan buruk yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kyu?"

Donghae menatap sekeliling rumahnya. Apakah Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke minimarket? Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian adiknya itu.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi , Donghae memilih untuk segera menyusul adiknya itu. entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan, rasanya ada sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak merasuk pada jiwanya.

Remaja yang tidak tamat sekolah itu terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa, bahkan tanpa memperdulikan bahwa kakinya akan melepuh oleh panasnya aspal karena dirinya yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, disinilah Donghae berdiri. Tepat di seberang minimarket tempatnya bekerja sekaligus tempat Kyuhyun berada untuk membeli sabun mandi. Namja itu tersenyum lega karena meskipun tidak dapat bertemu dengan adiknya, Donghae dapat melihat dengan jelas dari pintu kaca minimarket tersebut yang terbuka menampilkan Kyuhyun yang menenteng sebuah kantung belanja.

Donghae mengusap peluhnya sejenak. Ia masih di tempat yang sama dengan tujuan menunggu adiknya itu menyeberang jalan. Konyol? Katakanlah begitu. Donghae hanya merasa sedikit tenang setelah melihat sosok adiknya itu meski jaraknya berada terpaut beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hae _hyung_!" ternyata Kyuhyun cukup cepat menyadari keberadaan Donghae.

"Kenapa Hae _Hyung_ berada disana? Bahkan dia tidak memakai sandal. Dasar." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil memandang geli kakaknya yang berada di seberang jalan.

Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil sesekali tertawa meledek. Entahlah apa yang ia tertawakan, tapi sepertinya sudah jelas bahwa remaja berumur 16 tahun itu menertawakan kakaknya sendiri.

"Aish!" Donghae merutuk kesal. Sudah capek-capek ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, malah ia ditertawakan oleh adiknya yang jahil itu.

Barulah beberapa detik kemudian, Donghae merasakan panas yang menyengat pada telapak kakinya. Donghae segera berbalik untuk kembali pulang ke rumah dengan cepat sebelum suara Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

" _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Donghae yang mengabaikannya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Apa Hae _hyung_ marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa resah. Ia takut kakaknya itu marah hanya karena ia menertawakannya tadi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa untuk segera menyeberang jalan dan menyusul Donghae.

Namun sayangnya, lampu lalu lintas yang masih menunjukkan dengan jelas warna hijau disana, serta mobil-mobil besar yang senantiasa menggagahi jalanan itu tidak dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Donghae _Hyung_!"

Donghae masih terdiam, membelakangi jauh dari posisi adiknya di seberang jalan. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Ya, pikirannya mulai membayangkan kejadian setelah hari ini. kejadian yang mengerikan.

"Hae hyung!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Donghae kembali sedikit membalikkan badannya, dapat ia lihat ketika Kyuhyun tampak resah di seberang jalan memilih untuk segera menyeberang jalan tanpa memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna hijau. Sungguh tindakan yang ceroboh. Donghae segera berbalik dan menyusul ke tempat adiknya untuk sesegera mungkin menghentikannya.

"Kyuhyun kembali ke seberang! Kembali ke tempatmu tadi, _pabbo_!"

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mendengar teriakannya itu. Kyuhyun justru tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan nekat tanpa memperdulikan bahwa beberapa mobil telah melaju kencang kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Donghae dapat melihatnya, dua buah mobil sedan dengan kecepatan penuh tengah mengarah pada adiknya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya sebelum—

 _BRAAKK!_

"KYUHYUN!"

—dua buah mobil sedan itu saling bertabrakan.

Nafas Donghae tidak beraturan, ia shock luar biasa melihat kedua mobil tersebut bertabrakan didepan matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia baru saja terhindarkan dari sebuah kecelakaan besar.

"A-akh! Appo!"

Ringisan sakit dari namja yang berada di sebelahnya, membuyarkan pikiran Donghae beberapa saat yang lalu.

"K-kyu? Kyuhyun?"

"Aish, hyung! Kakiku sakit sekali!"

Barulah Donghae menyadarinya, bukan hanya ia yang selamat. Namun Kyuhyun juga selamat dan terhindar dari kecelakaan ini.

"Appo, hyung! Kakiku terkilir karena kau mendorongku tadi dan—YAK!"

Kyuhyun nyaris terhuyung ke belakang ketika Donghae memeluknya dengan kencang dan menangis di bahunya.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Aish, lepaskan! Orang-orang melihat kita!"

Donghae tidak bergeming. Ia tetap memeluk erat adiknya yang mulai meronta. Ia tidak memperdulikan apapun atau siapapun. Ia hanya mensyukuri detik ini saja, tidak lebih dari itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You don't know that God not just give you one chance to change your life.**_

 _ **You still have a second chance.**_

 _ **That chances, like in heaven.**_

 _ **You still can change it, before its getting too late.**_

 _ **Because times is your second chance.**_

 _ **One chance, for back to the first.**_

 _ **Once again, Times is your second chance**_

 _ **That chances, like in heaven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

A/N : aahh ini gajeeeee kaaannn T_T mianhae atas kegajean dari ending FF ini, maaf karna mengecewakan T_T apakah ini artinya ending yg menggantung? Hmm bisa ya bisa tidak. Tapi jika kalian pintar, bagian dimana scene cerita yg diulang lagi itu bukan epilog lho, itu memang masih nyambung. Bisa kan dapet kesimpulan dari cerita ini? hehe.

Satu FF lagi akhirnya telah selesai. Maaf karna aku slalu gagal tepatin janji dan malah update yg ini dulu. Maaff banget T_T *bow* banyak factor yg mempengaruhi juga…

add me on fb, if you want xD www(titik)facebook(titik)com(garismiring)araresyara

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 **Evilcho / melani s khadijah / Shofie Kim / xyz / Puput / Dwikyurnia / Nanakyu / hyunnie02 / Sabrina / kyuli 99 / lydiasimatupang2301 / angelsparkyu / yunasparkyu90 / Dangkuk / mifta cinya / kyuhae / dewiangel / Lily / sarah / Emon204 / ChociRa / adlia / mmzzaa / angella / diahretno / jiahkim / ainkyu / guest (1) / chokyunhae / choding / wonhaesung love / Shinjoo24 / Atik1125 / jiahelf / jihyunelf / sofyanayunita1 / readlight / ilmah / kyu choco / cho hyun / sparkyubum / desviana407 / shin ririn1013 / kuroi ilna / pcyckh / Dindaa / hyunchiki / parkchanyeol / phn19 / permenkaret / laura yr / fransisca cho / dewidossantosleite / Filo Hip / erka / Fuyuhimee Ryu / entik hale / yeolbong / chochocho / kyulove / yeolyeolchan /**


End file.
